A 4 pawed punishment
by Tyfi Signal
Summary: Neo has been known for causing fights, but after getting to adventure bay and hurting a pup from a well known team he gets a punishment that leaves him in a new perspective Rated t to be safe OC insert
1. Prologue: a fight and a new place

**Hello guys this idea came to me during school and I thought I can share it with you I hope you like it**

**I don't own paw patrol all rights go to spinmaster and Nickelodeon**

**I only own my OC**

**Prologue: a fight and new place**

Neo's POV

It was all a blur but when I got my senses back I'm standing over someone who was knocked out and I have blood on my hands but I didn't care he deserved it he thought he was stronger than me so I put him in his place with all the other weaklings.

"NEO!" I turn around to see the principal with the most pissed off face I ever seen on him.

"Can you explain why my son is on the floor and you have BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS?!" Wait...his son? I take another look at the kid on the floor and feel my face go white and I had only one thing to say

"Well crap"

**Earlier**

I'm in the car with my mom driving me to school. I'm just looking out the window and I see my reflection in the glass. I see a 16 year old boy with brown hair white skin and purple eyes and glasses...yes purple eyes and I'm not an albino but my eye color is purple which causes some bullying problems but a quick punch shuts them up. Mom enters the parking lot and gives me a look that clearly says 'if you mess up again your dead' I just roll my eyes and get out with my backpack and lunch.

"Have a nice day Neo" I just roll my eyes and just nod she looks at me concerned before driving off.

"Sigh...here we go again" I just walk through the halls with a look of no emotion on my face. People who see me just back away with a look of nervousness on their faces.

After a while it's 5th period and I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I get turned around to a smack to the face and I see the principal's kid with a look of anger

"Hey freak" he said "you covered up your test and I couldn't copy off it so now you're dead!"

He tried to punch me again but I dodge and punch him back, my vision went red after that.

**Present time**

And now I'm here in the principal's office after I washed my hands from the blood the door opens and my mom and dad come in with looks of absolute anger. They sit down on my left and right and the principal takes some papers and looks at them "I hate to say it you two but your son has been causing a lot of problems with the other student so I'm afraid your son is suspended for a while"

"How long?" My mom says with venom

"Until he can get this problem sorted out, that is all" we all leave the principal's office to head home with complete silence.

**Later**

"I can't believe you neo!" My mom shouts in anger we got home and she was currently yelling at me

"this is a problem neo and I know how to fix it" my dad says while I just look at him confused.

"I have a friend of mine that has offered you a place to stay in which you will learn to not hurt others and start helping them instead"

I roll my eyes "dad I don't need a babysitter"

My dad gets more mad "apparently I do because we can't take this"

I just slump in my seat "so where am I going exactly?"

"You'll be going to a place called adventure bay to stay with my friend farmer al and you better not cause a fight!" He then throws me some suitcases and a slip that says adventure bay and a train ticket

All I could think was...what did I get myself into?


	2. first impressions and a punishment

**So here is the next chapter i'm really liking how this is going**

**I don't own paw patrol all rights go to spinmaster and nickelodeon**

**I only own my OC**

**Chapter 1: first impressions and a punishment**

Neo's POV

Before I can even process my situation, I'm now on a train heading for Adventure bay. I looked at the brochure for the town in question to read that it's a peaceful town and is almost always sunny but that really didn't help things but the brochure said there was snowboarding ,fishing, and a whole lot more stuff. Anyway I'm supposed to meet with someone named farmer...yumi? She was supposed to take me to where i'm staying and give me a tour of adventure bay however i'm not sure what will happen but i'm just going to have to deal with it as i'm probably not heading home for a while.

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Adventure bay station so please stay in your seats. We will be arriving shortly," the conductor said, and I put the brochure down and wait for the train to stop.

**Few minutes later**

The train comes to a stop and the door opens. I just give a deep breath, grab my stuff, and step off. The sight...isn't too bad. I mean the sun is shining there are some nice flowers tulips I think, I have to admit this sounds like the town you would want to visit...only if you choose to come here and not be forced by your parents.

"Hey there you must be Neo right?" I turn to the sound of the voice to see a woman in a farmer's outfit, this must be her.

I nod "yes that's me"

She then smiled "Well I'm farmer yumi and I welcome you to adventure bay!"

I just give a nod "why don't we head to where you will be staying and I can tell you a bit more about adventure bay?" she said and point to a certain direction

"Okay lead the way" we start heading to where the supposed farm is and she told me where the buildings are and fun things to do there was a cafe, a beach, and a ski resort! Now that sounded nice

"And to finish off we have the lookout that's where the paw patrol lives" she said with admiration

It takes me a bit to process what she said "paw patrol?"

She nods "yep, the paw patrol is a group of dogs that basically keep adventure bay safe or helps others from getting in trouble and their leader is a kid named ryder i'm sure you will meet them soon"

I'm even more confused, a group of dogs?, a kid who leads them? Oh give me a break.

CRASH we hear that noise and look to see that the animals have broken through the fence "oh no not again i have to call the paw patrol!" She takes out a cell phone and taps it. I'm guessing she's calling someone.

After a bit someone picks up "hello Ryder here"

"Ryder, the animals got spooked by something and broke down the fence and now they're running all over the place!" yumi said with a bit of panic in her voice

"Don't worry we're on our way, no job is too big no pup is too small!" then the call ends

"Okay they should be here in a few minutes" then we wait

**Few minutes later**

After a bit i here the sound of an engine revving and the sound of a siren I look to see a kid on an ATV, a german shepard on a police car, a english bulldog in a bulldoze...thing, and a...mixed breed I think on a green truck with the recycle symbol they park and come over to me and yumi

"Hi farmer yumi" the kid now known as Ryder said and the pups come up next to him

"Ryder thanks for coming as you can see the animals are all over the place" she points around her where the animals are either running or grazing.

"Don't worry, Chase round up those animals" ryder says to the german shepherd

"Yes sir Ryder sir" the...pup...said did he just speak, like literally speak?!

"Rubble and Rocky you two go fix the fence"

"You got it Ryder!" the mixed breed known as rocky said

"Never fear Rubble the super pup is here!" the bulldog shouted and i noticed while the other pups had vests on he had a superhero outfit even with a cape and mask.

Chase however notices me "farmer yumi who is that?" he points his front right paw to me.

"Chase this is Neo he is staying with me for awhile after….something happened" yumi says with a smile

"Hello there Neo I'm Ryder and this is Chase, Rubble, and Rocky each pup gives a hello and a bark while I just wave.

The pups go and do their tasks while Ryder goes "barking" orders in a nice way while I go sit down on a hay bail I hear paw steps and look to see Rubble still in his outfit looking at me with concern

"You okay Neo?" I nod

"Anything Rubble the super pup can help with?!" he got louder as he said that and I started to get annoyed

I lean down to his level "how about you be quiet you little mutt" i say a bit irritated

He looked a little shocked and hurt by what I said and just looked down and walked away and I noticed his eyes looked a bit wet but I didn't care. I just want this to be over with.

**Time skip (sorry for this time skip)**

The last few days have been me exploring adventure bay and seeing the sights. I noticed though everyday the paw patrol is called a lot for many reasons some that could become a problem and some that seemed stupid I sware if they weren't here then we could have a crisis on our hands. That and they annoy me especially that pup Rubble from what I gathered he is the youngest of the 3 I saw and speaking of that.

"Aooo" I heard a howl and look toward the playground to see Chase, Rubble,and Rocky with 3 other pups i haven't met yet there was a dalmation, a chocolate labrador and...I'm not sure but ether a poodle or cocker spaniel and she seemed to be the only female of the group. since I had nothing better to do I just sit down on a bench and watch them play while drinking my water bottle.

"I got it!" the dalmatian called out as he ran for the ball

"Mawshall lookout!" the labrador called out and his voice sounded weird like he had a speech impediment

The dalmation was running and all of a sudden he tripped over nothing and started rolling and crashed right into a tree, he looked dazed but then perked up "I'm good" he said with a smile. Then the pups burst out laughing

Then Rocky noticed me. He gestured to the other pups and pointed to me and they started walking towards me but Rubble looked nervous probably about what I said to him a few days ago.

"Hey Neo nice to see you" Rocky said with a smile "you already met Rubble and Chase but these are our friends and teammates marshall, zuma, and skye" he pointed to each pup

I just nodded, not really caring and then walked away without even looking at them. I could feel them staring at me and I could feel that they have confusion, concern, and a bit of irritation. I just want to be alone so I head into an abandoned building that I heard they were going to take down soon.

"um...Neo?" I hear a voice behind and turn to see Rubble looking at me concerned "are you doing okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" I say a bit annoyed. Why is he so worried about me?

"But you seemed sad ever since you got here, i just want to help" he started getting closer but I back away.

"Look you little mutt I'm fine it's none of your concern now STAY BACK!" i reach into my bag and pull out a whip and snap it near his feet now he looks scared and started backing away

"It's none of your concern but in order for you to get the idea is to do THIS!" I snapped the whip near his feet and he started running but I had a different idea for him, I swing the whip and it wrapped around his right leg and he falls over.

"L-l-let me go" he starts crying "please" i say nothing but instead start to smile as i pull him closer to me while he struggles to get away.

"Now why would I do that little mutt?" I say "I'm just teaching you a lesson of how to leave me alone when I want to BE ALONE!" I started pulling him again but felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Yumi, the mayor, and the rest of the paw patrol all having their jaws dropped as if they didn't know what they were seeing.

"NEO!" Ryder shouts at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PUP?!"

I'm a little shocked by the volume but remain emotionless "teaching this mutt a lesson now if you'll excuse me" i turn back to rubble who was trying to paw his way out of the whip

"Its open season on this mutt!" he's about to get close to me but then lightning from nowhere shocks between us while incinerating the whip and Rubble takes that moment to run away and jump in Ryder's arms.

I look around to see where it came from and look to see someone else standing with us. I couldn't tell what they looked like because of the hood on his head "who are you?!" i shout at him

Nothing

"I said who are you?!"

Nothing

"Silence got it"

Even though his face was covered i could feel a glare coming from him then he holds out his hand i try to get closer to him but i can't move my legs in fact i couldn't move at all i try to move but i can't its like i was paralized and then lightning struck….and i screamed.

I screamed because of the white hot pain that struck my body and worse it felt like my body was rearranging itself. I felt myself getting smaller and smaller and it felt like pins and needles all over my body then when it got to my face HOLY FRECK that hurt, my face felt longer, my teeth got sharper and my ears feel like they are stretching. The pain ends and I fall to the floor and something is covering my body but I didn't know what, my ears were ringing, my body is numb and my senses are out of control. I struggled to stand up and notice the thing covering me was my shirt but it was bigger.

"Wha….what...happened?" my voice sounded off it sounded higher and maybe younger I crawl out of my shirt and bump into something I look up with my blurry vision to see the cloaked dude looking down at me then he reached his hand down at me and picked me up by the neck and I looked down to see something shocking…...I'm not human anymore. I see a white furred body with brown almost black patches of fur. I saw something on the bottom of my vision as I twitched it. I realized it was my nose, I felt something on my butt and looked to see a tail twitching.

Everything crashed down on me at once the fact I'm no longer human and in the fact that someone had control of me it was a weird feeling for me as I sit there being held by my neck I felt this weird moment of relief and I look down to see the most embarrassing thing ever imagined…..I peed myself almost if I had completely lost bladder control I just close my eyes just wanting to disappear i hear something and open my eyes to see the cloaked person still holding me, he then snapped his finger and i felt something on my bottom and look to see…...my face gets red…..a diaper, even though his face was covered I could tell he had a satisfied look on his face and then still holding me by the neck he tossed me into the air and I screamed before I felt arms catching me and I look to see Ryder and he was out of the shock of what just happened. I look to Yumi, my eyes asking for help and she just turned away not making eye contact. Honestly I couldn't blame her.

Ryder places me on the ground and Chase comes up with handcuffs made for puppies "NEO! You are under arrest for hurting a member of the paw patrol; you have the right to remain silent!" He then puts the handcuffs on me which keeps me from moving my arms and legs. Ryder goes to Chase's police cruiser and pulls out a dog cage and Chase moves me inside it and slams the door. I felt the cage being moved and then I hear engines running and before I know it we were on the road.

**Few minutes later**

The drive to wherever we were going was kinda short as I was in the cage and it was horrible, stuck with these handcuffs(pawcuffs?) on and this diaper was really starting to bother me. I couldn't reach it to take it off and it just felt…...embarrassing. I felt the engines stop and I felt the cage being picked up and felt the motion of walking and I hear the sound of automatic doors opening and the cage being put down. The cage door opened and a hand reach in the cage and pick me up i look to see Ryder and he calmed down a little bit but i could tell he was still mad at me he walked over to the large TV screen and placed me on a beanbag where the pups were watching a show about some sort of super hero pup named 'Apollo' as the show went on commercial break the pups then noticed me and I had 5 pairs of eyes glaring at me the last one though was more scared than anything.

There was a water dish near them and i look into it to see a border collie puppy with white fur and several patches of brown almost black fur the only thing that stayed the same was my purple eyes but that didn't make me feel any better oh and one thing I was wearing that stupid diaper.

"Neo" I turn to look at Ryder as he puts this…..phone like device in his pocket

"I've spoken with farmer yumi and she doesn't want you back on her farm if your just going to pick fights" he had an emotionless look as he said that

"B-b-b-but where do I stay?" I don't know why I was stuttering so much.

"You'll have to stay with us for the time being…..I already talked to the other pups about this and if your going to stay here then you must not start a fight and instead get along with the others also another thing" he reaches into his pocket and takes out something that made my blood freeze…...a god damn collar that was green in color

"NO, I'M NOT PUTTING THAT ON AND YOU CAN'T MA-" I was cut off by a paw slapped over my mouth and two more paws pressing on my back forcing me to lay down.

I struggle on the ground trying to stand up but it was too late. I felt the collar wrap around my neck and felt the itch immediately. There was no tag on it but that didn't matter. I didn't like it.

"There it's on" Ryder said with satisfaction I paw at the collar but with no thumbs and the way my legs are I can't take it off.

"Okay let me get you something to eat" Ryder says and goes over to a food bag and pours some into a dog bowl before coming back to me.

"Here you go" he places the dog bowl in front of me and i just look at it I could walk away but with the pups behind me that might make it difficult so I took a deep breath and took a bite and then another and then…..I went a little crazy and before I knew it the bowl was empty. Ryder then took the bowl away and pointed to a dog bed. The pups have already left outside somewhere and I knew what he wanted.

"Goodnight Neo" he then took the elevator upstairs to what I presume to be is room and after that I waddled over to the bed which was hard with a diaper on but I managed to get on the bed and before I knew it I fell asleep

**Sorry this took so long i had things to do anyway let me know what you think in the comments**

**See you next time and remember to stay connected**


	3. Chapter 2

**Again I'm so sorry for the long hiatus been kinda busy lately anyway let's get on a roll!**

**I don't own paw patrol all rights go to spinmaster and nickelodeon**

**I only own my OC**

**Chapter 2 escape, rescue and puppy problems**

The day was wonderful, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and days like this you want to go have fun….unless your me. I wake up with a yawn from the beanbag chair I slept on. After blinking a bit I sigh feeling the fur on my hands, and the collar on my neck it all came rushing back to me and I almost started crying again but shook my head to hold back my tears.

"No no do NOT cry" I stand up and feel something wet and look down and blush. My diaper was wet which I remember was forced onto me but I ignore it.

"Remember Neo you are not a stupid puppy you are a teenager not a child" I mumble to myself ignoring the wet diaper I slowly walk from the beanbag chair and onto the floor...only to fall flat on my muzzle with a yelp I try to stand up on my two legs like I did as a human but got the same result I try to stand on four legs but due to my new physique I can't hold myself up and fall to the floor. After cursing under my breath I have no choice but to crawl out the door like a baby which may look cute but torture for me.

I make it out the door to the beautiful sunrise but don't really have time to admire the scenery. I need to find that guy and get my human form back….and this diaper is becoming extremely annoying. I look around and see a broken screwdriver near a pup house. I crawl to the screwdriver that's on the ground and grab it with my mouth and lean my head to my diaper and slowly use it to cut it off without poking myself with it. It takes me a bit but I manage to take the useless undergarment off. I mean a diaper on a puppy, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard!

"Okay the silly thing is off now then just need to find that...witch...wizard whatever he is and turn back...and also learn to not talk to myself" I shake my head and crawl away.

**Half an hour later**

Jeez that bridge was long and I didn't see the point of it. Anyway I make it into town and hide behind a trash can to avoid people from seeing me. I mean the mayor, Ryder, and even the farmers saw what happened so there's a big chance that pretty much everyone in adventure bay knows what happened to me.

"Okay Neo just get through the street and you will be fine" I whisper to myself and continue sneaking up the street all I can say is that the world looks different for a puppy mainly because everything is bigger. My head hits against something and I look up to see a fruit stand with apples, oranges, and a few other fruits I move over still crawling but then I hear a gasp and footsteps coming towards me.

"Grandpa look, a puppy!" a little boy's voice shouts and I feel something rub my head. I look up and see a little boy with brown hair white skin and a orange shirt with a friendly smile on his face and was currently...petting me I don't take this well at all and back away from him growling which makes him concerned then a man who I think was his grandpa comes out of what looks like a restaurant and towards us.

"Alex what's wrong who's this pup?" He asks concerned while looking between me and Alex while Alex points at me while looking at his

"This pup was walking funny and he looked like he needed help" Alex reaches his hand towards me to pet me again and with me growling I open my mouth and bite his hand...hard.

"OWW...MY HAND" Alex retreats his hand and his grandpa comes over to check on him and while that's happening I take the moment to crawl away as fast as I can and I didn't care who would stop me.

**Meanwhile with the pups**

**3rd person**

The pups were in a slight panic. The guest they took in after they hurt rubble was gone so the pups spreaded out around the look out to look for him. Chase comes up to Ryder who was at the lookout's door.

"Sorry Ryder but we looked everywhere but we haven't found Neo anywhere!" Chase says as the pups all gather round but then..

"Hey guys" they hear Rocky's voice and run over and see him with his gear holding up a diaper

"I found his diaper but no sign of him" he says as he puts it in the bin but then Ryder's pup pad starts ringing and he answers it.

"Hello Ryder here" he says with a smile before getting concerned its Mr. Porter of course but he looks a mix of anger and a bit freaked out.

"Ryder some pup with white and brown fur came by my shop and when Alex tried to pet him he just went and bit Alex!" he says with absolute panic in his voice which makes sense as he cares for his grandson very very much.

"Don't worry Mr. Porter we'll find the pup no job is too big, no pup is too small" he opens a part on his pup pad and presses the big button on it which causes the pup's pup tags to light up.

"Paw patrol to the lookout" he says with confidence

"Ryder needs us" the pups say in unison before all running into the lookout barking and howling but Marshall being the pup he is runs into the bin from before and trips over it.

"Marshall look out!" Skye says but it was too late as Marshall flies in the air and lands on top of them with the lid on his back.

"Hehe I took out the trash guys" he jokes and everyone laughs at his joke and the elevator goes up and into the paw which lights up for a sec then the elevator continues with the pups now equipped but with Marshall in his EMT gear and Chase in his spy gear and all of them have a serious face ready for action. The elevator reaches the top with a ding and all of them hop out and line up ready.

"Ready for action Ryder sir" Chase says with that serious face of his while the other pups have the same look

"Thanks for hurrying pups as we know Neo escaped early this morning" he gestures to the screen which pictures a cartoon Neo using the skrewdriver to get the diaper off and then he crawls away.

"Then we got a call from Mr. Porter saying a pup with brown and white fur bit Alex really hard" the gets a few gasps from the pups as they get a bit worried for Alex as the screen shows a cartoon Neo and Alex and Neo biting him and Mr. Porter coming to Alex as the Neo on the screen goes away somewhere

"We need to find Neo and also help Alex, so for this mission I need" he scrolls over to Marshall's tag

"Marshall, I need you to help Alex with his bite and also on standby if Neo gets hurt" Ryder points to the screen that shows Marshall's ambulance and bandages

"I'm ready for ruff ruff rescue" Marshall steps forward and smiles and Ryder scrolls to Chase's tag.

"Chase I need you to use your drone and your spy gear to locate Neo" the screen shows Chase's drone and his suction boots and zipline.

"Chase is on the case" he says as he steps up with a confident smile an Ryder scrolls to Skye's tag

"Skye I need you to help with finding Neo with chase from the air" the screen shows Skye and her helicopter.

"This pup's gotta fly!" she yips with a smile and does a backflip.

"The rest of you, I want you to look around Adventure Bay and see if you can find Neo too" the rest of the pups nod and start barking.

"Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says as the pups cheer and bark as Ryder runs over to a pole and slides down it like a fireman. The pups with Marshall, Chase, and Skye up first go down a slide that's for them and then the floor with their pup houses on it starts rotating and Marshall after slipping on the slide jumps on top of his pup house and it transforms into an ambulance that has a loud siren. Then Chase slides down with a howl and hops on top of his pup house transforming it into his spy vehicle. Then Skye with a giggle and a cute yip does a backflip landing on her pup house causing it to transform into her helicopter and it takes off after a bit. then the door in front of the lookout opens with Ryder wearing a helmet and hops on his ATV and starts driving with all of the pups behind them ready for action...although they seem ready but each one has opinions on their mind about the one they are looking for.

Marshall was unsure about the whole thing after all Neo hurt Rubble so hes not sure what to think.

Skye was also hesitant about it but she was happy to help with whatever happened to Neo

Rocky and Zuma had the same thing on their minds, being the ones who helped put the collar on they felt a little bad about doing it, the fact that Neo struggled made them feel guilty

Rubble was scared about being around Neo as he got hit with a whip by him, he looks to the bandage on his leg where Neo hit him he doesn't plan on being mean to Neo but wants to keep an eye on him

Chase….whoo boy was he steamed, the other pups could tell given the serious look on his face which made sense Neo hurt rubble the youngest member and managed to escape the lookout but he breathed in and then out. It was not the time to get mad at him they needed to find the pup first.

However he is considering putting a leash on that pup when they find him

**Back with Neo**

**Neo pov**

Jeez this place is huge...although it's called adventure bay for a reason, anyway I manage to crawl myself into town and given my belly is rubbing against the ground isn't making things easier. I'm pretty sure I'm getting a red spot on my belly from crawling so much also I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Given that I needed to stay out of sight was making things harder. Then I heard the sound of a siren not one but two I peak from my spot to see a police car and an ambulance with two pups on them...Marshall and Chase if I remember and of course Ryder they all get off their vehicles with Ryder taking off his helmet and then rushing to the little boy named Alex.

"Thank goodness you're here Ryder the bite is pretty bad!" Alex's grandpa says a little scared for his grandson.

"Don't worry Mr. Porter" he assures him before turning to Marshall.

"Marshall use your bandages to help with the bite" he points at Alex's hand the one I bit

"You got it Ryder," Marshall says as he looks at his backpack.

"arrf arrf bandages" seeming to be activating something on his backpack and I was proven right as it opens revealing some bandages before going to Alex and after cleaning it wraps the hand in his bandages.

"Chase I need you to look for Neo, see if you can get his scent" Ryder says and that's when I realize German shepherds have an excellent sense of smell.

"Yes sir Ryder sir" Chase says before sniffing around before he perks up looking in my direction which causes me to flinch and go backwards...unfortunately this causes me to land into a mud puddle.

"He's over there Ryder!" Chase shouts pointing in my direction which causes me to crawl away as fast as I can while leaving muddy pawprints in the ground I see some stairs that go up on top of the building which I think is a juice bar or restaurant of some kind luckily I manage to make on top of the building which gives me a moment to rest.

….until I noticed the giant empty cup on the building...which gives me that feeling in my bladder. Unfortunately I hear footsteps behind me and look to see Ryder and Chase and their surprise entrance causes me to….wet myself again with me blushing redder than Marshall's ambulance. They look down at the puddle forming around me and blush a little but keep the stern looks on their faces. They start walking towards me which causes me to back up more and more up to the edge which they notice when I climb on the edge of the building.

"Neo stop your going to fall!" Ryder shouts at me while Chase still has the serious look on his face but he is also getting worried for my safety.

"Look Ryder I'm not listening to you I'm not a pet of yours!" I growl at him which causes Chase's eyes to widen and he gets mad and growls at my words.

"Hey you take that back!" Chase growls and I growl back but I keep backing up but my paws slip in my pee puddle and the mud and causes me to fall over the edge hanging by my front paws and makes me fear for my life. I could hear gasps from above me and below me the ones from Chase and Ryder and the ones from the people below which I realize there's an audience growing below us. Panicking Ryder takes out a phone of some kind and taps it.

"Skye we found Neo we need you to come over quickly!" he says quickly to someone.

"You got it Ryder this puppy's got to fly!" the voice who I recognize to be Skye's says before cutting off and I just hang for dear life. A few minutes later I hear the chopping of a helicopter and look up to see one with a familiar poodle/cocker spaniel in the cockpit.

"Skye, use your harness to save Neo!" Ryder shouts up at the chopper….for some reason I have the urge to say "get to the chopper!" but I'm too busy hanging on to care about that.

"Got it Ryder" the puppy says.

"Yip harness!" the bottom of the chopper opens up and a harness comes down from it but my front paws were slipping due to the pee and mud and my paws disconnect from the building causing me to fall but luckily the harness catches me by a millimeter from the ground and I'm still alive but breathing very fast.

"I got him Ryder!" Skye says and starts lifting the harness up but then looks at me.

"Aww so cute" she coos and then I realize I'm in her harness with my belly up with my paws close to my body not only that I'm blushing. After a bit she lifts me and drops me in Ryder's arms. I look up at him expecting him to be mad but instead has a small smile on his face but then lowers itself into a frown.

"You are in trouble Neo" he says in a lowered voice that makes me shiver in fear and causes me to struggle in his arms trying to escape but I feel something placed on my paws and see those cuffs again with Chase behind me. Not able to move very well I still struggle but I can't move much so I just struggled until I tired myself out. They make their way off the building and once they do they rest of the pups are sitting there waiting and once they see me they don't speak to me but they do look relieved that I'm alright.

"Alright pups we got him, great job" he goes around petting them with his free hand and they pant with their tongues out.

"Now onto the next order of business" he holds me up for them to look and they go eww and I look at myself to see myself covered in mud and a little bit of pee from earlier.

"Neo….you're gonna need a bath" I felt my entire body freeze and I felt my face get pale at that but I feel Ryder start walking towards a pink building with a brush on it and the feeling of dread gets higher and higher.

"N-N-NO I'M NOT GETTING ONE!" I scream and start struggling even more even with the pawcuffs on me but Ryder has a strong grip on me not letting go. I hear barking and see the pups start to smile as we get closer to the building but I'm anything but smiling I'm just struggling.

"Hey Katie" Ryder says as we enter the building and I see a girl with blond hair and a beautiful pink dress.

"Hey Ryder hey pups" she waves to them before noticing me struggling in Ryder's arms like I'm about to die or something.

"Who's this?...wait isn't this the one who hurt Rubble?" she asks a bit angered that makes me flinch.

"Yes he is and as you can tell he needs a bath" I flinch at the word and struggle more but not budging.

"Okay I'll prepare a bath for him right away!" She smiles and heads over to a little tub and starts filling it up with water but then Ryder sits down with me on his lap.

"Neo what were you thinking you could have gotten yourself hurt!" Ryder says to me but I don't look at him and just turn my head away with a huff.

"Neo….I'm sorry but….you need to be punished….again" I flinch and that gets me to look at him but I still have my cocky smile.

"Oh what are you gonna do, ground me?" I say rude and sarcastically which he does not take kindly to.

"Neo….I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Ryder says with a low voice and presses his hand on my back so I can't move from his lap. I look up and see him raise his hand and then.

**SMACK**

I feel something hit my butt extremely hard that causes me to scream in pain I then feel another one causing me to scream again then the third smack causes me to burst into tears crying.

"OWWW PLEASE STOP!" I get another smack to the rear.

"PLEASE STOP" I get another smack before I scream out.

"RYDER I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP!" I scream in pain and tears are streaming down my face. Seeing that I had enough he places me down on the ground and removes my pawcuffs from my paws and I cover my eyes with them and cry into them.

I feel myself being picked up and look to see Katie with me in her arms and heading towards a bubble bath which causes me to struggle even more than usual but something tells me Katie has experience with dealing with something like this as she holds me tighter than Ryder does.

"So...Neo how was your day?" Katie asks me out of nowhere and I look at her with a glare.

"It was awful why do you-" I get cut off as she drops me in the tub with a splash and I struggle and try to come out of the tub but I feel something press on my head keeping me in it.

"Now now Neo hold still so you can get clean" I hear Katie say as I feel something rub against me and I see a brush rubbing on my head, my belly, and my paws, and back everytime I try to pull away the spot she's cleaning she uses her hands to hold that part still. After using the soap she grabs a shower head and rinces me off with it getting all the soap off me. Then she picks me up by my front paws and wraps me in a fluffy towel to dry me off.

"You know Ryder he does look cute as a pup" Katie says to Ryder as she holds me.

"Yeah but I wish he wouldn't put himself in danger everytime he goes somewhere" Ryder sighs in exhaustion and so does Chase after I'm dried off I thought that was over but then I notice Katie walking to a table and places me belly up on it and pulls out…..oh god!

"Now the final step, diaper change!" she says as she holds it close to me but I cross my legs to make sure that doesn't happen, unfortunately given how I'm a little puppy she easily moves my legs out of the way and puts the cursed undergarment on my butt after powdering it because of a bit of a rash and soon after I'm fully pampered.

"There we go all clean" Katie smiles at her work but I'm blushing at the fact I have a diaper on me again.

"Thanks Katie you're the best," Ryder says with a smile.

"No problem Ryder also here more diapers for him" she hands Ryder a pack of diapers for puppies which Ryder takes and nods before picking me up which again I struggle but it doesn't do anything as he places me in the back seat of Chase's car putting a seatbelt on me so I won't go anywhere.

"See ya Katie thanks for the help!" Ryder says as he gets on his ATV.

"Bye Ryder bye pups!" she waves before we drive back to the lookout. Just saying the ride was awkward as I was sitting behind the pup that had the most anger towards me so I didn't dare to say a word.

**Awhile later back at the lookout**

We arrive back to the lookout in silence and I see due to all the excitement the sun was starting to set. Ryder parks his ATV and picks me up but this time I don't resist as it seemed there wasn't anything I could do to free myself. Instead of putting me in a beanbag chair he puts me in a cage in a corner in the room with a food and water bowl.

"Now you'll be staying there until you won't escape again" Chase says with his gear off like the other pups and goes off with them to do who knows what. A few hours passed by and I ate and drinked my food and water and just sat in silence about everything that just happened today. I almost died, got a bath against my will, and I'm back where I started so I just look away curling myself up until I hear knocking on my cage door and look to see who it is...to be honest it's the last pup I expected to talk to me.

"N-Neo….you doing okay?" Rubble asks me a little nervous and I look away from him but give a small nod.

"W-well that bath looked relaxing. I wanted to jump in with you and get clean!" he says excitedly and I look at him kinda surprised, mainly I was expecting him to make fun of me or tease me but he's just doing small talk about getting a bath. It was even more surprising that Rubble wasn't mad at me. Given the bandage that's on his back right leg right now I must've hurt him bad.

"Anyway Neo I hope you sleep well...goodnight" Rubble says before exiting the room leaving me in the dark room alone seeing as there was no escaping for me tonight I just curl up on the soft blanket that's under me

And into the world of dreams

**Man it sure has been awhile since I updated this I'm so sorry anyway I hope you like this also just a question what should happen to Neo next**

**Anyway see you next time and remember to stay connected**


	4. Chapter 3 puppy lessons

**I'm sure as you guys know things are getting very interesting so far.**

**As you know Neo ended up escaping and got punished for the second time so we shall see what awaits him next**

**I don't own paw patrol all rights go to spinmaster and nickelodeon**

**I only own my OC**

**Chapter 3 Puppy lessons**

**3rd person pov**

It was the next morning after Neo's whole escape attempt and the pups were kinda concerned for him to the point they are eating breakfast slowly, even Rubble is eating slowly. Ryder on the other hand was playing on his pup pad but is having trouble focusing on his video game by glancing at the cage in the corner or more accurately the cage's occupant. He can hear the slow breathing of the puppy sleeping inside which to be honest was much better than him screaming at him. To be honest he was very surprised at this dog's behavior after all he used to be a teenager and now he was acting like a spoiled child Ryder wonders if it has something to do with his sudden change to a little puppy. Either way Neo was now in his care and he wasn't gonna treat him any different to the others and speaking of Neo he hasn't woken up yet for breakfast. Smiling, he stands up and walks to the cage.

**Neo pov**

I hear tapping on the cage door like an alarm clock of some kind. I try to curl up and ignore it but the tapping starts up again so I have no choice but to open my eyes and look out the cage door to see Ryder smiling.

"Morning Neo" he opens the door and steps back to let me step out. I look at his eyes to find any bad intentions. Finding none I crawl out of the cage and immediately notice that my diaper is wet.

"First diaper change and then we can go from there," Ryder says as he picks me up and places me on the table with the pack of diapers Katie gave him. He takes a fresh one and did a quick diaper change getting rid of the used one.

"There we go all clean" he smiles but then gets a stern look.

"Neo what you did yesterday was every unexceptable you ran out of the lookout, bit a child and almost got yourself seriously hurt!" he raises his voice a little before calming down.

"You clearly proven you can't be trusted yet so…I'm sorry but I need to use this, I got it from Katie" he grabs something from the counter and grabs….Oh god...he grabs a leash from the counter that's green in color so I back away from him and growl but all that did was cause him to sigh and pick up his pup pad.

"Chase, can you come here real quick? I need some help" he says and a few seconds later Chase walks in and notices the leash and Ryder.

"What is it Ryder?" he asks as he tilts his head.

"Hold Neo down so I can put this on him," Ryder says as he places me on the floor in front of Chase.

"...yes sir Ryder sir" Chase says in a low voice and looks at me with a glare that could melt steel…I try to run but I still can't run at all and I'm still reduced to a crawl. Not having any choice I turn to Chase and growl ready to fight back. However all it does is make him sigh and run towards me and press his front paws on my back. I try to struggle out of his grip but his strength and size is way stronger and bigger than me. Ryder takes that moment and puts the leash on my collar so I can't move at all

"Thanks Chase you can go back to your game now" Ryder says to him as Chase gives me a "I'm watching you" look as he heads back up the elevator and to the top floor as Ryder starts to head out the door. However I stayed put in my spot as I was not his pet so he can NOT tell me what to do!

"Marshall, I need your help can you come down here please?" Ryder says to his pup pad and a few minutes later the dalmatian puppy comes down the elevator and heads to Ryder.

"I need your help training Neo, can you help me please?" Ryder asks him. Marshall however looks a bit nervous being around me but shakes his head and gives Ryder a smile.

"Sure Ryder lets get to it!" he says and starts walking towards me but I growl at him as he gets closer but he just ignores it and stands to my right I try to crawl away but the leash tugs causing me to yelp and fall to the floor again and Marshall resumes his spot right next to me.

"Okay Neo I want you to just try and stand up on your 4 paws and we'll go from there" he tells me and I roll my eyes before standing up on my 4 paws slowly and try to keep myself steady but fall over.

"Try again but this time try to keep your balance" he says and I stand up again but try and use my body to keep my balance so I don't fall over but I still wobble still eventually I fall over again.

"Again" Marshall says again and I force myself up onto my feet and this time try to stand up this time I stay up for about a minute before my legs almost give out before Marshall using his head puts me back on my feet this time.

"Okay Neo now that you're up on your feet I want you to try your first steps, I want you to walk towards Ryder" Marshall says while pointing at Ryder standing a few feet away with a bag of some kind for some reason the sight of the bag makes Marshall excited as Ryder opens the bag and pulls out….a pup treat? Ryder takes it and holds it towards me from a few feet away and the smell….oh my god the smell it smells so good which is surprising because they smell weird as a human but now I want it….wait no I don't want it why are my paws moving please stop walking towards the treat my paws are stumbling but they are moving towards Ryder for the treat I try to force myself away but my body is moving on its own to the point I'm in front of Ryder who gives me the treat and I start eating it and to my shock it tastes extremely good.

"Good boy Neo" he starts petting me on the head and I couldn't take it anymore!

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A F**KING PET OF YOURS!" I scream at him and the entire room goes quiet and Marshall's jaw drops at the fact I said a bad word out loud especially at his owner and Ryder has the same look before looking at Marshall.

"Marshall….go upstairs I can take it from here" Ryder says and Marshall nods really fast before going up the elevator at the same speed.

"Neo...I'm gonna say this once and once only we do NOT use that kind of language here" Ryder says sternly with a serious look on his face and me being mad I'm being scolded again try to shout at him but all that comes out is a bark, a very small and cute bark which Ryder's eyes widen a bit before a small smile gets on his face while I sit there covering my mouth at the fact I did something a puppy does when they are mad.

"Aww didn't expect a bark like that given how loud you shout" Ryder chuckles a bit while I have my paw over my mouth blushing.

"Anyway let's head to the park so we can continue your training" Ryder says as he grabs the leash and starts walking to the door to head outside but I don't move from my spot and try to stay put….however I had that feeling in my bladder again needing to go. Ryder tugs on the leash dragging me outside the lookout for apparently our next lesson.

"Okay Neo this one is simple you're going to use the bathroom like a big pup should" he says with a stern look and I blush realizing what he means by using the bathroom like a pup, he takes off my diaper and throws it away.

"Okay we are next to a tree so do your business, I'll look away to give you privacy" he says as he picks me up I struggle in his arms and he places me next to the tree and goes behind it so he can't see I try to run away but the leash keeps me from doing so. The feeling gets worse and I keep trying to hold it in because I am not a pup and I will not go act like one! Unfortunately my body betrays me again and I sigh in relief as I do my business until after a bit I finish and realize what I just did and growl at my new behavior like I literally went without warning and actually liked it! Hearing my growl Ryder checks and seeing that I'm done pulls the leash to get me to move.

"Okay Neo we are gonna head to the park so we can continue training you" he says and my eyes widen and I try to pull away but again the leash prevents me from moving until the scent of the pup treats fills my nostrils and I see Ryder grabbing the bag and giving me another pup treat which my body eats immediately.

"Good boy for using the bathroom Neo" RYder smiles and pets me again but I pull my head away which causes his hand to miss my head which makes him sigh again.

"Neo your a puppy now so your gonna have to get used to people petting you especially since we are going to the park" he says holding my leahs and the bag of pup treats as he starts walking I try to resist but my new nose keeps following the scent of the treats as we start walking to the park.

**3rd person pov**

Chase has a lot on his mind lately mainly concerning the new guest in the lookout however he tries to ignore that and focus on the pup pup boogie game that he and the pups are playing actually it said that the new pup pup boogie game will come out next month so to prep for it they are playing the old one. But Chase was too distracted to pay attention to the game which his friends notice after a bit of silence.

"Chase...you doing okay?" Marshall being the EMT asks to make sure he's doing alright.

"Ugh I just don't trust Neo around Ryder I mean he hit Rubble with a whip and bit Alex yesterday what else is he gonna do?!" Chase growls in anger at the fact Neo hurt Rubble. Speaking of Rubble the pup is looking at the mark that Neo made when he hitted him.

"Chase Ryder will be fine, currently Ryder is training him to be a good pup" Marshall says causing Skye and Zuma who are the ones playing against each other to freeze in mid air and fall to the floor in shock. Rocky and Rubble turn to Marshall in shock trying to make sure what he's saying is true. Chase was beyond mad at the fact Neo is alone with Ryder and given he hurt Rubble and Alex didn't help things. He started rushing to the slide about to head out but Rubble steps in front of the slide.

"Chase please calm down" Rubble says to him firmly which surprises Chase.

"Rubble this is Neo we are talking about who knows what will happen!" Chase says but Rubble doesn't move.

"Chase if Neo misbehaves again then Ryder can just do what he did before" Rubble says and everyone shivers remembering how loud Neo's scream was.

"Chase I'm suwe Wyder will be fine. We just have to twust him" Zuma says as he stands up and restarts the game.

"...okay but if Ryder comes back injured I won't leave Neo out of my sight!" Chase growls and sits back down to watch the game.

**Neo's POV**

These puppy instincts are really starting to annoy me the fact I'm right next to Ryder and those treats….those tasty mouthwatering treats UGH keep it together Neo you're not a pup! Anyway we are walking down the sidewalk, well Ryder is while I'm trying to fight back but due to the smell of the treats my body keeps moving on its own to get to them even though I'm trying to get away from them. Eventually we arrive at the playground and Ryder to make sure I don't run away again ties the leash to the bench while I stand close with unstable steps.

"Okay Neo now that we are at the park we are gonna train more here" Ryder says sitting on the bench before taking out a treat which gets my attention.

"Neo, sit" he tells me holding the treat and that's when I realize what he is doing. He's teaching basic commands like an owner would do their pet. I don't move at all but then I smell the treat and the scent of it already makes me hungry but unlike before I can resist but….I want it. Sucking up my last bit of dignity I lower my head and sit down on my hutches in defeat.

"Good boy," Ryder says as he hands me the treat. I take it in my mouth and just eat it in silence. I didn't see a point in struggling anymore as I'll end up back where I started and if it continues I'll get a red bottom again.

"Now Neo" He sits down in front of me.

"Shake" he holds his hand out and I look at my paw in confusion before placing my right paw in his hand causing him to smile.

"Good boy again Neo" he says and I just nod with a frown not really in the mood to resist because I'm tired. We hear children laughing and talking and we look over to see the kid from yesterday with a few of his friends. Ryder thinks with his hand on his chin for a moment before snapping his finger having an idea.

"Alex can you and your friends come over here for a moment?!" he shouts to get their attention which does that and they look over at him before all of them come running over.

"Hi Ryder what do you need help with?" Alex says with a big smile, I think Ryder might be his idle or something.

"I want you and your friends to pet my New pup Neo" I flinch and growl when he says "my pup" Alex looks at me before rubbing his hand, the one I bit yesterday.

"Don't worry Alex Neo won't hurt you anymore, right Neo?" Ryder says with a stern look on his face Alex reaches his hand close to my head but I lower myself closer to the ground away from it.

"Neo you don't have anything to be scared of Alex won't hurt you" I cover my eyes a little but for some reason Ryder's voice sounds comforting to me and I feel a hand start stroking my head and….oh my goodness! As soon as the hand touches my head and starts rubbing I feel all my muscles immediately relax and my legs get weak. It was one of the best feelings of happiness ever...actually I've never been this happy before. The hand stops petting me and I return to my senses and I notice that my tongue is sticking out and I realize I was behaving like a puppy would when petted.

"See ya Ryder" Alex and his friends say and they walk off back to the playground to continue their game while I look down my eyes wide breathing fast

"...I don't want this" I whimper out and start crawling under the bench Ryder was on and cover my eyes. I don't know why I was acting like a damn puppy when I clearly am not one. I don't have my strength anymore. I have to listen to someone and nobody wants me!

Given I was stuck with no plan on how to turn back or to go on my own I did the only thing I could do.

I cried like the puppy I was

With my paws on my eyes I cried into them about everything that happened being punished, almost falling off a building, having to obey commands, and worse of all I seem to keep acting like a pup everytime something happens it felt like I was losing my mind to my puppy instincts. I feel someone scoop me into their arms and place me on their lap. I uncover my eyes to see Ryder looking at me with a smile.

"Neo….please don't cry it will be okay" he says trying to comfort me but I couldn't calm down.

"R-Ryder it won't be okay I keep behaving like a pup and I'm scared that I will lose my mind!" I shout at him before crying more but I feel him stroke my head.

"Neo if that were the case wouldn't you be acting like a puppy from the start and not remember who you are?" he says with a calm look and I have to admit he has a pint I mean by now I've would've lost my mind.

"Neo...I know behaving like a pup might be embarrassing for you but you're gonna need to accept this, judging by what that cloaked figure did it seemed like he would do worse to you" he says which makes another good point I mean I could be dead by that lightning he sent out.

"You're my pup and I will help as best I can to make you happy to be with me and the others...I think I know a way to start" he says and reaches for my collar taking off the leash.

"And now to make you laugh to cheer you up" he smiles and starts tickling my belly which causes me to laugh harder than I ever had before I try and push his hand away but can't get my head straight from the tickling. Eventually after a few minutes he stops and wipes my tears off from laughing so hard.

"Okay Neo now we need to give you a bath...this time though do not fight" he tells me sternly and I nod

**Awhile later**

We make it to a familiar pink building with a brush on it. I'm next to Ryder even though he's not using the leash. We enter and see katie brushing….a cat which makes me smile a little bit.

"Hey Katie Neo needs a bath again so can you prepare a bath?" Ryder asks nicely. Katie looks at me with a knowing grin as I have no leash and in Ryder's arms which causes me to blush but she nods and starts preparing the bath and I look around the place it looked like a pet shop of some kind or a place to make pets look their best for shows.

"Meow" I hear a sound and look to see the cat from earlier looking at me curiously.

"Oh Neo meet Cali she's my pet cat" Katie says while preparing the tub and I look at her curiously as she looks at me the same way. We have a staring contest for a few minutes before she nuzzles my leg purring.

"Looks like she likes you" Ryder says with a laugh at me blushing while I slowly pet Cali with my paws which she immediately takes a liking too.

"Neo, your bath is ready!" Katie shouts getting my attention. I send an apologetic look to Cali and make my way over to the tub and hop in the tub and Katie immediately gets to work cleaning everything starting with my head and going down from there. My mind goes blank for a moment and I let out a howl which giving my new puppy age is the cutest thing ever and given by all the awwws I was proven right.

"Okay Neo step out" I step out of the bath and she grabs a towel and starts drying me off and soon enough I'm all dried off and ready.

"Thanks Katie" Ryder says as I return to his side.

"Your welcome bye Ryder bye Neo" she says and I give a nod to her and we leave the store.

"Okay Neo this will be the last lesson of the day" Ryder says as he reaches into his vest and pulls out something. Something round, shiny, and bouncy.

"Neo fetch!" Ryder shouts as he throws the ball to the playground and my new puppy instincts scream at me to run after it.

And run at it I did

**Awhile later**

How long has it been I don't know but I was having loads of fun playing puppy games with Ryder from fetch to playing on the playground either way it was a very fun time.

"Neo it's time to go home!" Ryder says to me as I bring the ball back one more time and hand it to him. I nod and we begin to head to the lookout. I look at the sky to see its sunset and the sun is almost gone. As we go through the doors of the lookout we hear a lot of barking and all six pups come to the door from the show they are watching that Apollo show again. I notice Chase has the most interest on Ryder being home, checking up and down his body seeming to be looking for something and he sighs in relief

I guess he thought I would hurt Ryder.

"I'm glad your back Ryder Apollo is on!" Rubble points to the tv wearing a superhero mask and cape...the same ones he wore….on that day….oh jeez.

"Okay Rubble let's go watch it" Ryder says while I stand their frozen feeling a weird feeling in my stomach like I've been punched in the chest multiple times, I started feeling something, something I had never felt before in all my life

It was regret

It was a weird feeling because when I was human I would hurt others without even thinking twice or having any regrets for the stuff I did or even think about how the other person felt

"Neo dude" a voice cuts me from my thinking and I look and see Zumba looking at me.

"Want to watch Apollo with us?" He asks, pointing at the tv as the show was about to start.

"No thanks I'm gonna go to bed" I say nervously wanting to go to bed quickly he nods and joins the others to watch it and I head to the bean bag chair I slept in on my first night here, lay on it and go to sleep.

_I wake up with a jolt breathing really fast not knowing what happened to me. I look around me to see I'm in my room and in my bed. I have video game posters on my walls, a dresser in the corner and a nice ceiling fan. I rub my head with my hand-wait HAND?! I look to see not paws but my human hands which make me sigh in relief. I take a quick look at my body to see that I'm human again which makes me relax. My bedroom door opens and my mom steps in concerned._

"_Neo are you okay you look like you saw a ghost sweetie" she says as she sits on my bed._

"_Mom I had the worst nightmare. I got turned into a pup and had to obey commands. It was bad!" I say to her trying to calm down and she smiles at me but there was something different about it._

_It wasn't a friendly smile_

"_Neo what are you talking about you've always been a pup" she says with that creepy smile. I look at her confused before looking at my hands to see that they are back to cute little paws and look to see I'm back to a puppy again._

"_Sorry sweetie...but we can't keep you" she grabs something that makes me freeze a whip she swings it causing it to wrap around my neck and sting real bad. She pulls her end causing me to be dragged down the stairs and out the front door and in the driveway we see a truck with the word "pound" on it seeing makes me scared and I struggle trying everything I can to get free but to no avail._

"_Goodbye you mutt" my mom says before she throws me into the truck and when she slams the door it sounds like lightning._

**In real world**

I wake up with a jolt and a scream not knowing where I am. After calming down a little I look around to find myself back at the lookout and one look outside told me it was storming. I hear the elevator open and Ryder comes in with a concerned look on his face.

"Neo what's wrong...why are you crying?" He asks and I feel my eyes to see tears running down my face.

"I-I…" I shudder out not wanting to tell him.

"Neo….you can talk to me...please tell me" he says stroking my back to calm me down.

"I...I had a nightmare...and now I'm very scared!" I say and cry more.

"What was it about?" He asks curious, I want to keep my mouth shut but one look in his eyes told me that he genuinely cared. I take a deep breath and tell him about my dream and when I finish he looks at me shocked before smiling and picks me up and goes up the elevator onto the top floor where the pups are as I'm sure they would not want to be out there in the rain, they look around a but startled by something.

"Don't worry pups it was just Neo" he says causing me to blush. Did I really scream that loud? Anyway the pups nod before yawning and going to sleep on the blanket layed out. Ryder takes me to a nice looking bed and puts me at the end of it before getting under the covers.

"Night Neo" he says before closing his eyes to go to sleep. I lay down and think about everything, I thought he would find me having a nightmare stupid and make fun of me but he genuinely cared about me and even let me sleep with him...I smile a little before falling asleep.

Right next to my new owner

**Man this was a long chapter but I'm glad I got it done anyway like comment if you want and I'll see you next time and remember to stay connected **


	5. Chapter 4 getting to know them

**Just saying I'm really surprised how popular this is getting so far thank you so much!**

**Neo has been getting better at his whole behavior problem and will get better later on**

**I don't own paw patrol I only own my oc Neo**

Chapter 4 getting to know them

**? POV**

_I was running, I could hear the growls and howls behind me get closer as I was running from them._

_"You can't run forever you mutt!" I hear one of them shout as they chased me, all I did was try to get something to eat and now the leader was pissed at me and he and his group were chasing me not only that it was raining very hard and each raindrop felt cold and heavy. I was hungry,tired, and weak from all the running and I didn't know where to go so I took off in a random direction pass the trees accidentally hitting my head on a fallen branch causing me to get dizzy from the blunt object hitting my head. My paws slip and I tumble down a hill and into a puddle and then into a bush ugh this isn't good. Luckily though I no longer hear them chasing me anymore so I lost the ones chasing me_

_Then that's when the lightning struck_

**Neo's POV**

I jolt up with a gasp and I was sweating buckets not knowing where I was. I look around to see the morning sun and me on a bed. It takes me a bit to process what happened but the events from yesterday come rushing back to me. The whole training thing happening yesterday and Marshall and Ryder's help with potty training. But that dream though…that had to be the strangest dream I ever had.

"Yawn, morning Neo" Ryder says as he sits up from his bed which we are both on and I don't know why but my tail wags faster when I see him like I'm excited that he's awake like a kid on Christmas morning.

"everything okay? you looked scared about something and your sweating a lot" he points out and my fur is wet from how bad I was sweating.

"Well Ryder….I was in the forest being chased by something I don't know what but it seemed dangerous not only that it felt like I was someone else" I say very scared but then my tummy growls loudly making me blush.

"Well then I think the first thing we should do is get breakfast" Ryder says and gets out of bed and I hop onto the floor and manage to land on my feet before falling over but stand up again.

"Morning Neo" I hear a voice say and look to see Rocky looking at me with a smile and the other pups look at me. Marshall and Zuma looking at me closely, Rubble with his tail wagging, Skye with a raised eyebrow, and Chase with a steel melting glare probably for sleeping on Ryder's bed.

"Okay pups let's go outside for breakfast" Ryder says and the pups cheer and we all head into the elevator and I follow them in. The elevator has a lot of room and I'm between Rubble and Rocky. We hit the bottom floor and we go out the door where the food bowls are and I notice that there's a extra white one next to the other colorful ones. Ryder comes in with a food bag and pours an even amount in each of our bowls as we walk to them.

"Eat up pups and Neo we had Rocky find an extra bowl for you so help yourself" Ryder says with a smile and I nod and start eating and since I haven't eaten a thing yesterday I eat very fast and finish in 5 seconds and I hear silence and look to see the other pups looking at me shocked.

"You….you beat Rubble" Marshall says and I notice that Rubble has his finished as well but Rubble smiles and gives a challenging smirk.

"Hehe good job Neo….want to see who can eat more?" He challenges and I give a shocked look and smirk back.

"Your on Rubble" I say and Ryder fills are bowls up again and we have at it

**37 bowls later**

Dear god how much could this pup eat? We finish our 37th bowl and just lay there completely full laying on our backs with bulging bellies.

"Wow….nevew thought someone could be wubble's equal" Zuma says shocked at what he was seeing and neither could the other pups as they were shocked to.

"G-good game Neo" Rubble says and rolls over and holds his paw out to shake.

"Good game Rubble" I say back and look at my paw nervously about the fact the pup I hurt was giving me a hand err paw shake so I breath in then out smile at him.

And put my paw on his.

**FLASH**

_To be honest the worst feeling in the world is not being able to find something to eat. It's the closest feeling to almost dying that isn't dying but my ears pick up something the sound of people talking. I follow the noise to see a nice campsite with a few campers around the camp, I don't like to steal but I need to survive so I head to the cooler and notice a pile of canned food JACKPOT! I open the cooler and take out a water bottle and use my claw to open it and get the water. I have to do it in a way so I don't spill but manage to get a nice cold drink. I then look at one of the cans and grab one with canned meat inside I place the can on the ground and very carefully use my claw to get it open and manage to nicely and enjoy my "free meal"_

_And then leave the campers with them not noticing_

**FLASH**

I gasp and put my paw down very confused. There was a strange vision again and who was that one I keep hearing….I think I ate too much.

"Neo….is something wrong?" A voice breaks me from my thoughts and I look at Rubble who is looking at me concerned and so are the other pups.

"O-oh no I'm fine just….got a stomach ache from all the food" I say to them putting on a fake smile which they accept.

"Okay pups" I look up at Ryder who has a smile on his face and the pups line up in front of him.

"Today is a special day...I want you to get to know Neo better so you will be playing an activity together with him one on one" he explains and the reactions are as followed. Rubble is happy, Rocky is skeptical, Marshall is nervous, Zuma is happy, Skye is skeptical, and Chase is Chase

"Okay pups go have fun and Neo you already had fun with Rubble so you can choose another pup" Ryder says as the pups all go off to do their own thing and I'm left with my thoughts each pup except Rubble is nervous to be around me so after careful thinking I decide to go to Rocky first.

"Wait Neo" Ryder stops me and walks over to me and takes my green collar off.

"I think you deserve something for your good behavior so far so here" he takes out a nice white collar and puts it on me and I immediately notice it feels nicer than the green one and isn't that itchy.

"Be a good boy for the other pups okay?" I smile at the nice collar and back to him and nod and head down to where Rocky is and see him going through some stuff and sorting them into different boxes and I also notice he has a green vest and backpack of some kind.

"Hey Rocky what are you doing?" I ask, getting his attention and gives me that skeptical look but then smiles.

"Oh hi Neo just doing a bit of cleaning since the lookout was getting kinda cluttered with stuff so I'm sorting stuff we keep and stuff we toss" he gestures to the two boxes in question and I nod and remember that Ryder wanted me to have fun with the pups so I decided to start now.

"Can I help you Rocky road?" I say deciding to use a nickname to see what he thinks and he looks a bit surprised but smiles.

"Sure just sort between the two boxes and if you want to keep something you find interesting" he says and I get to work and to be honest I found some interesting stuff, some old toys, some equipment and a few other things too and then Rocky decided to speak up.

"Hey Neo….what's your name exactly because...no offense but Neo doesn't sound like a full name" he asks trying not to offend me and I look at him surprised...he figured it out so quickly because usually it takes a few weeks for people to learn it.

"Um….please don't laugh but…..its Nexion" I say to him and he looks surprised mainly because of how strange the name sounded but then shakes his head and smiles.

"It's a nice name also how old are you and what breed are you?" Both questions are simple but I didn't know how to answer them but I do my best.

"Well I was 16 when I was human, as a pup though I don't know and as for my breed" I look at my fur and to be honest I didn't know

"I don't know Rocky" I say with my head lowered which he frowns at and places a paw on my shoulder.

"I can understand you with the breed thing but you might need to ask Katie or Marshall about it and I'm sorry but you don't look 16 you look between 4 or 6 now so close to Rubble's age I'd say" he explained to me and man I was younger than I thought then though the back of my neck started to itch and I try to move my paws to scratch but can't move my paws correctly to scratch my neck but then I look at Rocky to see him moving another box in and then move his back paw to scratch behind himself and then looking at my leg I reach it behind my neck and scratch it and for some reason it felt extremely natural like I always done it. After scratching myself I need to ask my own question.

"Rocky quick question….are you a mutt?" I ask with a head tilt and after hearing that word Rocky gasps and drops the toy he is holding and then growls at me and I'm sitting there confused like what did I do to make him mad.

"Neo….Since you don't know what that word means I'll let it slide but call me that again and I won't be so forgiving" Rocky says with absolute malice in his voice and I nod quickly not sure why he hates that word but I won't anymore.

"Anyway….Neo I have one more question" I give him my full attention.

"Did you have any friends before you got transformed into a pup?" He asks with a head tilt and got me thinking and I smile and about to say

**FLASH**

_To be honest the forest life sucks the low sources of food, the cold air its just awful I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy….then again I'm alone so I think I'm good on that department just being alone, the lone wolf as they say as everything wants to kill me in this forest….but I'm fine with it after all I can do things on my own I don't need anyone I can just be on my own with the trees the plants and my food...alone...oh who am I kidding this is the worse I can't socialize well I can't talk to things here because they want to kill me I guess….I guess...I drop to the forest ground as I break down crying into my paws completely alone with me myself and I._

_And that's how it will always be._

**FLASH**

Neo…..Neo….NEO!" A voice brings me out of my vision and look around to see I'm back at the entrance of the lookout's garage still with Rocky who was looking at me with concern.

"You okay Neo?...you froze and wouldn't respond...your crying" he says pointing at my eyes and I touch them to see I was in fact crying but why I had no reason to so why? Why am I crying was it because of that vision or….

"To be honest Rocky….no...no I didn't….I didn't have any friends back home as a human" I say to him and keep crying even though I didn't know why. I feel my ears are very low so there was no point in hiding my emotions. Rocky looks at me with a somber look before digging through the box and pulls out something.

"Here Neo...hugging one of these makes people feel better" he says and holds up a smiling arctic fox plushie with a light blue belly and a light blue tip on its paws and tail and it looks very soft so I take it and hug it tightly and I don't know why but it makes me feel warm in my chest and then I realize it's happiness.

"Thanks Rocky" he nods and smiles at me and I turn my attention to the box the plush was in. I set the plush down and look into the box and of course there is random stuff in it but one particular item catches my attention it's a multicolored cube made with a bunch of smaller cubes.

Yep you hear me right it's the thing that makes the smartest person in the world pissed off, the cube of death, the cube of frustration, the cube of internal suffering, it has many names but we mortals call it the Rubik's cube and even better it wasn't finished actually it wasn't even close to being finished.

"Hey Rocky I found something" I say and grab the cube with my mouth and pull it out of the box placing it on the ground.

"What's that?" He asks not sure what to make of the cube.

"That my friend is a Rubik's cube, it's a very hard 3D puzzle and by the look of it, it's not finished" I explain to him.

"You have to get all the colors on each side of the cube" I say and push the cube of irritation to him and he looks at his backpack.

"Arf arf claws!" He says and 2 claws come out from each side of his backpack and he picks the cube up.

"Hmm I can do this it can't be that difficult'' he says and gets to work on the cube.

Oh was he in for a very...VERY painful treat.

**A few minutes later**

"Hmm if I do this...no I need to….c'mon….no not that way" just saying it's very interesting to see a pup struggle with a Rubik's cube he keeps twisting and turning that cube he keeps turning it but it doesn't look like he's making that much progress. I sit down on the ground while he does that and then I notice my tail, I didn't remember feeling it all that much but it's fine but then I notice it move. I don't know what made me but I try to grab it but it gets away so I try to chase it but no matter what I do I never touch it. That was when I realize I was chasing my tail the way I puppy would and to be honest I'm pretty dizzy from doing it.

"YES I DID IT!" I hear Rocky shout to the heavens and turn to him to see him holding the cube of angry tears in the air and he places it in front of me with a proud smile.

"It took me a bit but I finally finished it Neo!" He says and I smile and I'm about to congratulate him but then I noticed something, the very thing that makes anyone and I mean ANYONE mad…..there was a corner in the wrong place...he was so close.

"Uh….Rocky…." I point at the corner and he frowns and looks at what I'm pointing at….I swear I saw his eye twitch and then he growls very loudly and then barks his head off at the cube of malice so loud its hard to tell if he's a pup or a grown dog and getting a lot of attention and I'm proven right as Ryder comes over very concerned.

"What is going on here?" He says and then notices the very mad Rocky barking at the "harmless" toy and then he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"We found that in one of the boxes and he thought he finished it but there was one cube in the wrong place and I guess he lost it" I quickly explain to him and he nods and heads to Rocky and picks him up and pets him gently to calm him down.

"Rocky...please calm down...it's just a toy no need to be mad" he says to Rocky and Rocky takes deep breaths in and out growling a little before he calms down.

"T-thanks Ryder" he says and licks his cheek and I'm surprised at how Ryder calmed him down so fast because they are so close. But as Ryder holds Rocky he notices something and raises his eyebrow but then gets a serious look.

"Rocky...you're all dirty from digging through those boxes" he says and I look closer to see that he is in fact covered in dust from the sorting we did.

"Uh….no Ryder….I'm not dirty I'm perfectly fine" Rocky says with a hint of nervousness in his voice and a little bit of fear in it too for some reason.

"So Rocky...I think that's the signal for..bath time" Ryder says and I swear Rocky got a bit pale.

"No, I don't want one!" Rocky says and jumps out of his arms and runs to the boxes and disappears into them and Ryder sighs.

"Um Ryder….what's with Rocky all of a sudden?" I ask a bit worried as Rocky did NOT want to get clean.

"Oh don't worry Neo...this always happens" Ryder says and goes to the boxes and I follow suit and we find Rocky hiding under a small box to see his four paws sticking out. He may be smart but he's not that good at hiding apparently.

"Alright Rocky you can stop avoiding it now" Ryder says and goes to Rocky and picks up the box revealing the mix breed in question and Ryder picks him up after setting the box down.

"Sorry Neo but Rocky needs a bath so you might need to find another pup" Ryder says and walks off with a whimpering Rocky in his arms. Now left with my thoughts I think for a bit before hearing the sound of a hose going off and a bit of humming. So I look to see Marshall cleaning his fire truck with a sponge in his paw and a hose from a red backpack and like Rocky he's wearing a vest but while Rocky had a green one, Marshall has a red one so with a smile I walk over to Marshall with stumbling paws.

"H-hey there Marshall" I say with a nervous voice and Marshall stops humming before giving me a nervous smile.

"Oh h-hey Neo how are you?" He asks while putting the sponge down in a bucket of water.

"Doing fine just got back from helping Roc-" a tickle in my nose interrupts me and I rub my nose trying to stop it but it only makes it worse. I scrunch up my face and try to hold it in but that does work and before I can react.

"Achoo" I sneeze while looking away from Marshall to not get anything on him and he laughs a little going aww which causes me to tilt my head at him.

"Hehe Neo you have a cute sneeze" he says and I glare at him blushing before he gets a concerned look before looking around and then looking at me with...worry?

"Neo….are you allergic to anything? He asks with a concerned look on his face still glancing around the area.

"Um….not that I know of but pollen can make me sneeze" I explain and he nods but continues looking around and I do to only thing is, there are no flowers with pollen around and Marshall looks back at me.

"Neo….when was the last time you were vaccinated?" I blink at the sudden question before thinking back I think last year around this time and I was gonna get a shot before….oh jeez…..I was supposed to before coming to adventure bay but after that all happened I didn't get the chance to get my shot.

"Um...not since last year why?" I ask and he gasps before going inside the lookout and coming back in the gear I saw on him from the day I was rescued. He sticks a thermometer in my mouth quickly and takes my temperature.

"Hmm normal but let's head to Katie's" he says and without warning he grabs my paw and drags me down the road to the bridge.

"W-whoa Marshall I can walk no need to drag me!" I say and he looks at me before smiling sheepishly and lets go of my paw.

"Hehe sorry Neo" he says and I get on my paws before standing up and start walking slowly but notice Marshall is way faster by running on his paws. I look at my paws and realize I'm not going that far like this so I pick up the pace and start running and to be honest I stumbled a bit but found the correct way to put my paws as I run close to him as fast as I can on shaky paws and on instinct I give out a cute howl in joy at my speed.

**Lots of running later**

After a lot of running we make it to Katie's clinic and find myself at the same building I got a bath in. So it's a clinic and a parlor too?! Huh learn something new everyday. However I heard a lot of noise coming from the inside of the building which had me worried. I hear Marshall laugh a little and look at him. It seemed that he knew what was going on, he caught my look and just smiled.

"Hehe it's probably Rocky's bath time again" he says leaving me confused like how could a bath be that loud? We open the door and find ourselves with an odd sight. Ryder and Katie preparing a bath and Rocky with a leash tied to a chair and he was trying to chew through said leash trying to escape.

"Rocky stop biting your leash" Ryder says and Rocky freezes and just sits there being the obedient pup he is.

"Hey Ryder hi Katie!" Marshall says as Ryder picks up Rocky and brings him to the tub after taking the leash off.

"Hi Marshall" they say and they look to me as well and I blush and wave

"And hello to you too Neo" Katie says and pets me gently and then looks at Marshall.

"You and Neo here for a bath too?"she asks, holding up a brush and some soap.

"Hehe no Katie we actually came because...well Neo hasn't been vaccinated yet so I was wondering if?" He asks her and she looks at me before smiling.

"Sure I'd be glad to now come on Neo, we can do work on you while Ryder gives Rocky a bath" she picks me up and we look at Ryder who is literally trying to push Rocky into the tub but he's using his four paws to keep him from going in.

"No need Katie I got this" Ryder says and looks at the struggling Rocky before getting a sly smile on his face.

"Rocky….sit!" He commands and I guess it's instinct or something because all four of Rocky's legs snapped together and only at the last minute he realizes what he did but it's too late and he falls into the tub with a big splash.

"Agh wet wet why does water have to be wet?!" Rocky says as he struggles in the tub but I sit there confused, what's wrong with getting wet? I mean it feels okay if it's not raining.

"Okay I can come with you now Katie Marshall keep an eye on Rocky while me and Katie check on Neo" Ryder says as he heads to us.

"You got it Ryder" Marshall says and heads to the tub to keep an eye on Rocky as the three of us with me in Katie's arms and we head to the backroom. Ryder closes the door behind him and Katie places me on the table that's cold to the touch.

"Okay...since you're a dog now you're gonna need a few shots" she says and that makes me freeze in fear at the word she says.

"Um...is there another way that doesn't involve needles?" I ask very nervously and I'm sweating as well but all Katie does is shake her head but she reaches into a basket and pulls out….a bone? But she squeezes it and it makes a squeaky noise which grabs my attention to the point I can't stop looking at it. She places it in front of me and instincts take control and I grab it with my mouth and bite down making it squeak but as I do I feel a hand on my back and another picking up my back right leg and before I can react there's a pain in my leg like I got pricked with something and it hurts!

**FLASH**

_Pain, that was literally the only thing it was white hot pain from head to toe and in the forest life pain is something you have to get use to and I don't know why but now it's getting unbearable. I slowly stand up only to feel pain as I move my legs. I look at them to see them covered with thorns and I feel something drip onto the ground and look to see blood seeping through the wounds I got and look behind me to see a tall hill._

_"Oh….right….I fell" I mumble a little as I try to fight the pain in my legs and back and keep walking. I didn't care if it hurt I didn't care my life was at risk_

_I just want to get away from here_

**FLASH**

The pain in my leg goes away as I return back to normal and look to see they finished the first shot but that wasn't important. I was mainly concerned about the vision, whoever it was they seemed to be in pain and it seemed worse than my transformation pain.

"Okay Neo that's one shot done now it's time for your vaccine" Katie says and pulls out another needle and I struggle trying to get away from the thing I fear most but the hand on my back prevents me from moving and I don't know why but I have the feeling it's Ryder. Katie grabs my front right leg and I flinch and whimper as I feel her stick the needle in my leg but it's as quick as it is painful.

"Okay now finally" she takes out two things one is a little shaver and the other is….a butterfly needle.

Those are used for drawing blood.

At that point I try to bite her hand as she moves closer but a hand is placed on my mouth and holds it shut and I look to see Ryder looking at me.

"No Neo bad boy" he says and I don't know why but when he says those two words I feel very guilty and sad and I think I whimpered a little. Do those words have a lot of meaning to a puppy or am I imagining things? I feel fur on the back of my neck get shaved a little and Katie holds up the needle to the back of my neck and sticks it in and yes it does hurt and I mean a lot! After a few minutes she removes the needle from my neck and puts a bandage on it.

'Okay we are all done now just give me a few" Katie says as she takes the vials of blood while I sit on the table shaking like a leaf from getting three shots in a row but Ryder rubs my back being gentle with me.

"You doing okay Neo?" He asks, concerned as I'm shaking a lot from all that.

"N-no I'm not...I don't like needles" I whimper out as I shake on the table and its not from the cold surface.

"Hey Neo...what are you good at when you were human?" He asks and I take a few minutes but then answer.

"Well technology has been a big strong subject of mine hehe I have to help my dad to the point he's embarrassed to ask me" I answer with a little laugh at my comment and Ryder does a little as well.

"Also Neo….how are you adjusting to this?" He gestures to my body and I think for a bit.

"To be honest it's hard to explain like my emotions are going nuts. I'm more energetic and it's just hard to describe all together" I explain as best I can to him because to be honest it's true it's very hard to describe like you become human to dog and you can't explain it. We hear a splash coming from the other room and Ryder sighs before picking me up and we head out the door to see Katie cleaning Rocky and to be honest, I thought I was the most to fight but Rocky on the other hand was REALLY fighting.

"Rocky please hold still while I clean you" Katie says and while Rocky was struggling a lot Katie looks like she's used to this kind of thing and soon enough after a final rinse Rocky is now clean as a whistle.

"There we go all done" Katie says as she pulls Rocky out of the tub and into a nice fluffy towel to dry off.

"I've been in there for awhile guys" Rocky says a bit annoyed at being left there in the tub but seems fine.

"Anyway the results are back and Neo….you're 100% a pup now, no trace of human DNA is left" she says causing me to freeze.

"And by pup I mean….you're a white Terrier and Border collie mix breed" she says and I tilt my head at the words she said apparently I was a mix breed? I look in the mirror near the tub to see a small puppy with white and black fur with a black spot on his left eye and more black fur on his back and the top of his ears. Speaking of eyes I look at them to see my purple eyes from when I was human making my eyes the only thing that remains of my former self.

So its the truth...I'm truly no longer human anymore.

"Also Neo...I know you called Rocky the M word and we don't say that here" Ryder says while keeping that stern look on his face.

"W-why is it a bad word?" I ask scared for what they are gonna say he sighs and answers.

"A mutt is a dog that was bred on accident so basically to sum it up you called Rocky a mistake" he says causing my eyes to widen. Is that really what that word means?

"Oh jeez...I'm sorry" I say with a whimper and Rocky just smiles.

"Don't worry its fine Neo you didn't know" Rocky says and he finished getting dried off

"Also Neo I have another question" Katie says and I look up at her while she holds a clipboard.

"When is your birthday?" She asks and I smile but then frown when I realize my age.

"...the 4th of May why?" I ask back and her eyes widen but she smiles and writes on the clipboard.

"Just trying to Narrow down your age...okay just a little more and...yep Neo you are a healthy five year old puppy" she finally concludes putting the clipboard down.

"You are okay to go but I recommend taking it easy" I nod and head outside to see Marshall with a smile.

"So how was it?" He asks and I tilt my head.

"Other than the needles it went fine...I don't like needles" I whimper out and he nods.

"Don't be ashamed Neo we all have something we fear" he says and runs inside to see Ryder leaving me to my thoughts. There are 3 pups left Zuma, Chase, and Skye. Hmmm if I was a water pup where would I be?

I then remember the town's name...and started running to the beach.

**Lots of running and stumbling later**

One thing I highly don't recommend is running after you got a shot in your legs as it makes you stumble a lot but after a bit I make it to the pretty big beach with the nice smell of sea air and the sound of beautiful waves. Howling gets my attention and I look to see Zuma windsurfing on the waves and to be honest I'm surprised he can do that since he's a pup. He looks at the beach and notices me, he smiles and guides the….I think it's called a sailboard to the shore and gets off it running to me.

"Hey thewe Neo dude" Zuma says and holds his paw out to me. It takes me a bit before I realize and give him a high five...or is it high paw?

"You doing okay, you look like youw legs are bothewing you" he asks looking at my sore legs.

"Oh they are, it's just I got my shots in them and they are kinda sore right now" I say with a fake smile not wanting to make my fear of needles known.

"I see don't wowwy though its painful but you'll feel bettew" Zuma says and points to the water or more specifically a shallow area that goes up to my knees.

"Since you can't swim with youw legs sowe, we can play in the shallow pawt" he says and runs to the area and I follow suit and step into the water and let me tell you it feels nice to soak my legs after that whole mess with the shots.

"Ah yeah this feels nice" I say but feel a bit of stinging a little, I think before I realize….this was salt water….but it wasn't unbearable so I'm good. Me and Zuma play with each other in the water going from splashing each other to holding our breath. It was really fun….but then I hear a snap and a lot of pain coarse through my tail and I of course responded very calmly.

"AHHHHHH F**KING F**K" yep very calmly and I look behind me to see a crab looking at me with one of his pinchers on my tail. I rush to the ocean and dip my tail in the water and I feel the stupid shellfish leave my tail and into the water and I sigh in relief.

"Man….that cwab was...shellfish" I glare at Zuma for that stupid pun and look around. There are a few people staring at us mainly at me because of my vocabulary and I hear footsteps behind me and I hear someone tapping their foot.

"Oh hey Wyder dude...hey what does f**k mean?" Zuma asks, making me turn pale at his words not only because Ryder is behind me but because I just taught a child a swear word. I look behind me at Ryder who is looking at me with a glare while tapping his foot waiting for an explanation. I open my mouth to respond but there's a noise from the ocean and he, Zuma, and Marshall who is also here step away. I look at what they are scared of only for my eyes to widen at the HUGE wave and before I can say anything it crashes down on me.

**FLASH**

_I walk through the trees and find myself in front of a big river that looks very strong and rough I look both ways to see if there's a way across and there's a log that looks like it was used a lot probably by other animals or something….it's risky but it's the only way across so I gently step on it and slowly move forward keeping my balance on it. I lose my footing a little bit but put my paw back down regaining balance and sigh in relief….that is until I hear a crack and the log crumbles leaving me to fall into the water and get pushed down the river with me struggling to stay afloat._

_"H-HELP SOMEONE-" I'm cut off as I'm enveloped by the water with one of my paws at the surface reaching out hoping someone hears my call as I struggle to breath as I'm underwater._

_I feel something grab my paw, stopping me from going down the river and it pulls me up so I can take a big breath of air as I'm pulled out of the water and into someone's arms. I look at my savior to see a human with a pitch black cloak and the hood on it blocks their face so I can't see but I think he's a male but to make sure I look into his hood to take in his appearance and his face is-_

**FLASH**

Okay these visions are getting annoying also why did that one have the cloaked figure in it what does he have to do with things also why did it look like the vision was cut off. I look around to see myself in the ocean and it comes back to me when I got hit by that big wave. I try to move my arms to swim but they don't work.

Then I remembered my body was different….and now I can't swim.

"S-SOMEONE he-" I sink into the water struggling to stay afloat and end up underwater trying to breath I hear a splash from the beach and see someone swimming towards me and I look to see Zuma swimming very fast and with swift movement he grabs me by the collar with his mouth and pulls me to shore and when I hit the beach I cough out the water in my lungs trying to breath.

"Neo dude awe you okay?!" Zuma asks, rubbing my back as I cough out water.

"You...cough cough….saved me….thank you" I say once I breathe again and shake off the water that's on me. Zuma smiles and nods.

"You'we welcome Neo also I have a question" I look at him with a head tilt.

"What does f**k mean?" He asks innocently and my eyes widen and I shake my head to refocus.

"Zuma….for your sake and mine...don't say that word please" I say sternly as I can and he tilts his head.

"Why what's wwong?" he asks with his own head tilt.

"It's a very bad word and I don't want you saying it okay?" I say getting annoyed at having to explain it to him luckily he doesn't ask again and just nods.

"Neo…." I hear Ryder say from behind me and I turn and look at him.

"We are going to the lookout...also we need to talk" he says and I whimper not knowing why but I feel like I'm in trouble and by the glares from the other people on the beach I feel very bad right now.

**Later**

The walk to the lookout is silent but I have my head down all the way there not wanting to make eye contact with Ryder. I feel extremely tired from all the walking I've been doing today but I just ignore it and push on. We make it to the lookout where the other pups are there talking and Marshall and Zuma go to them but I stay with Ryder.

"Neo….this language is becoming a big problem and as you just saw Zuma learned a new word!" Ryder says to me with a disappointing look on his face and I'm not even mad right now, more ashamed than anything.

"...yes Ryder….I know" I whimper in fear turning my gaze to the ground in shame.

"For now however you are not allowed to leave the island the lookout is on and while the other pups can leave you have to stay in the lookout do you understand?" He asks sternly, crossing his arms. I don't say anything but make a small nod with my head.

"Good now go have lunch your bowl is there….also Zuma said you said that word because a crab pinched you...so you get a lesser punishment" he says and heads inside the lookout and I walk over to the other pups and sit down finally to rest and eat from my bowl finally getting something to eat.

"So Wocky you had a big meltdown fwom a toy eawliew huh?" Zuma asks, making Rocky growl.

"Hey that cube is harder than it looks, Zuma!" Rocky says shouting a bit probably still mad at that cube of death.

"So Neo you're a mix breed?" Marshall asks looking at me and I nod and after that the pups talk to each other looking like they are having fun and finally I'm done eating lunch however the pups spread are still eating but I notice a certain cockapoo enter the lookout seeming to finish her lunch too. Since the other option is mad at me I go inside and head up the elevator.

"Do the pup pup boogie!" I hear some music play and once I reach the top I see Skye...playing a video game and by the look of it I'm guessing it's a dancing game by the mat she's on. With nice concentration she gets every step of the game getting a lot of points.

"Hey Skye what are you playing?" I ask her as she finishes the round and turns to me with a smile.

"Oh hi Neo I'm playing pup pup boogie" she says and continues playing I then notice another mat next to her and step on it and the power icon on the mat turns on and on the big screen another image of the mat with an mini version of me on top of it right next to Skye's icon and mat. I breath in and out and match the steps as best I can and while I stumble a bit I manage to do alright for my first time playing.

"This reminds me of a DDR game from my hometown" I say as we finish the round and take a moment to rest.

"DDR what's that?" Skye asks me with a head tilt as we rest.

"Oh its a popular dancing game where you have to step on arrows to get points however depending on the song it can be harder or easier" I explain and she seems very interested in what I'm saying but then we start playing more rounds and to be honest I'm pretty surprised by the fact I haven't had a vision yet, not that I'm complaining of course it feels nice to actually have a clear head and just have fun anyway we are on the last round for now and we are about to the final move…the tail spin.

"Ready and...tail spin!" Skye shouts and we balance on our tails only for me to fall over failing but Skye ends up doing it flawlessly and wins the match.

"Good game Neo that was very fun!" She smiles and does a backflip.

"Hehe yeah it was that was the most fun I had in a long time!" I laugh and I mean actually laugh in joy at the fun I'm having….only for it to turn to dread as I hear growling coming from behind me and look to see Chase with that glare of his and I swear that's all he did to me since I came here and also Zuma who I realize was watching us the whole time. But I notice something along with the glare Chase is giving me I can also see that he's…..snickering at me falling?! At that moment I growl at him.

"Okay Chase, what's your problem? you've been mean to me ever since I got here!" I say to him, very mad at him.

"Me? Oh I'm not the one with the problems here!" Chase says to me, making me glare harder.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I raise my voice and I notice Skye and Zuma take a few steps back, not wanting to intervene.

"The fact you have absolutely NO self control and you hurt ANYONE that makes you mad Nexion!" My eyes widened as he used my first name and I growl louder.

"I DO have self control Chase!" I shout at him more angry than ever and finally he growls back at me.

"You hurt Rubble with a whip, you bit Alex on the hand, you disrespected Ryder, AND YOU TAUGHT ZUMA A SWEAR WORD!" He's practically shouting at this point listing off my bad deeds these past few days. at that point I couldn't take it anymore and pull my left front paw back.

"CHASE YOU MEANY!" I scream at him and smack him as hard as I can on the cheek knocking him back a bit and everyone currently in the room gasps at my action. Chase however has a shocked look the elevator door opens and Ryder steps in with his mouth open in shock at what he just witnessed. he enters and comes to us but before he can do anything there's a loud growl and with amazing speed Chase runs at me knocking into me as well pinning me down to the floor and barks loudly at my face making me scared for my life as he barks at me.

**FLASH**

_To be honest I have no idea how I found myself in this situation but I did and look up at the wolf that's on top of me growling at me loudly and they do NOT look happy at all._

_"Well what have we here?" The wolf says with an evil smile and I struggle trying to get out to the wolf's grip but to no avail._

_"Looks like you're just at the wrong place you mutt" he says and raises his claw to strike me but a loud growl louder than the wolves and the trees start shaking and a big bad bear comes though and roars at the wolves causing them to go pale and get away including the leader but he was to late as the bear bats him off like a ragdoll and I take this moment to get away as fast as I can but I hear the leader scream._

_"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER YOU MUTT!"_

**FLASH**

I come out of that vision with a gasp not sure where I am but I look around to see myself back at the lookout with Chase still barking at me.

"Chase...stand down" Ryder says with a low voice. Chase looks at him then back to me and goes and sits at Ryder's side obediently as Ryder steps up to me making me lower myself to the ground whimpering.

"Neo...bad boy….back in the cage for you" he says and picks me up, I struggle but it doesn't do anything and he takes me to the cage and puts me in it while closing the door behind me but my mind is on other things. Why did I call Chase a...meany….I haven't used that vocabulary since...oh god this transformation is affecting me more than I thought. The vision though...all of these visions I've been having today are connected not only that one of them has the cloaked figure in it damn it what do these visions mean?!

"Chase your not off the hook either" Ryder says and I could see him and Chase talking.

"W-what b-but Ryder!" Chase tries to defend himself but it doesn't work.

"No buts now go to your pup house and think about what you done" Ryder says calmly, with a whimper Chase nods and heads down the elevator probably to his pup house Zuma and Skye look at me before going down the elevator leaving me to my thoughts. Why did I do that I mean I know I was mad that Chase was being mean to me but why did I snap? Chase didn't deserve that and to be honest and as much as I hate to admit his accusation on my fights was 100% correct. Every time someone would make me mad I just go and attack them so they will go away and leave me alone but now...the way I've been handling it for years wasn't really working anymore now that I'm an emotional pup. To be honest I'm too tired after today so I rest on the soft blanket on the floor and take a much well needed nap

**A few hours later**

Wow...I have to say that was probably the most normal sleep I've ever had no visions no interruptions, no nothing. It was surprising to have a normal dream for once.

"Neo" Ryder says as he opens the cage door and takes me out of it, placing me right next to Chase who was staring at the ground ashamed about something.

"Now then...can you two explain to me what all that fighting was about?" He asks very annoyed with the both of us so me and Chase look at each other and give both our sides of what happened with it being mean to me to about my lack of self control until finally after a while we finish and he breaths in and then out and looks at us.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed in you two but…..I think I have a thing that will solve both your problems" he says getting both of our attention.

"Chase...you will forgive Neo for hurting Rubble and Neo you will work on your anger problem before it gets out of hand. Sounds good to you two?" We look at him then to each other wonder what we should do but we lower our heads.

"Yes Ryder" we both say to him at the same time and he nods satisfied before going down the elevator with us behind him.

"Hey Neo' Chase says suddenly and I turn my attention to him and he still has his head lowered.

"I'm…..sorry….for being mean to you" he finally says after some struggle I'm a little surprised but nod.

"I forgive you….also I'm sorry too" I say with the same amount of struggle, it seems we haven't made up yet.

"Chase….to be honest...you have every reason to be mad at me mainly for hurting Rubble but I'm gonna be better I'm telling the truth" I say to him and he raises an eyebrow at me not exactly believing me.

"Chase...just give me a chance" I beg him and after a bit he gives a sigh.

"Okay….I'll give you a chance...don't waste it" he says with a serious look and I smile and nod before a lot of noise comes from the floor below us getting our attention. We head down the elevator to see Rocky in his gear looking at a console of some kind with Skye and Zuma looking at it.

"Can you fix it Rocky?" Skye asks him and Rocky hums before shrugs.

"I can but I'm worried I might break it and we might not be able to play pup pup boogie for awhile" he says and the pups go awww and me wanting to make up for what I did head to them and look the thing over and flip it over.

"Hey Rocky can you unscrew these screws?" He looks confused but nods.

"Arf arf screwdriver!" He says and his backpack opens up revealing a screwdriver and unscrews the screws on the bottom of the console. I take the bottom off and I look around and notice one of the wires burnt and the internal battery is dead.

"Get me a spare wire and a new battery for this" I say and Rocky nods before going outside and comes back with the requested items before handing them to me.

"Okay so I just do this" I take out the bad wire using my small teeth and put the new one in.

"And now the battery" I say and using my claw I pop the old battery out and put the new one in and put the cover back on.

"Skye give it a try" I say and she nods and plugs it in and turns it on and smiles seeing the power light turn on and does a backflip with a cute yip.

"Yeah its working!" She says with excitement.

"Thanks for the help Neo," Rocky says with a smile, making me blush a bit bashfully.

"Oh uh...it was nothing" I say laughing a bit before Ryder shakes the food bag getting everyone's attention.

"Time for dinner pups" he says and with happy barks and howls we all line up and he pours food into our bowls and I notice I'm wagging my tail because I'm excited. During dinner the pups talk about stuff and Rubble gets excited about a show he's gonna watch tomorrow however Ryder gets everyone's attention.

"So Neo I've heard you fixed the game console earlier" he says, getting the pup's attention and they all look at me and I blush.

"Y-yes I have...it wasn't that hard of a job, just a burnt wire and a dead battery it's an easy fix" I say casually as I kinda did harder jobs than that before especially when the old substitute teacher screws up all the tech in the science room and I end up being told to fix it.

"Does anyone else know about your skill?" Ryder asks me curious as it seems I have more experience than I'm letting on.

"Only my parents, everyone else either doesn't notice or just doesn't care and to be honest I want to do more" I say with a dreamy smile as I love working with technology and fixing it...okay the latter was forced on me at first but I now enjoy it!

"Well I might be able to help you with that Neo" he says and grabs something from his pocket and holds it out to me. The pups look at it and gasp but Chase has the biggest gasp. I look at it to see a pup tag in the shape of a shield with a purple background and a grey battery with a lightning bolt in it.

"Neo...how would you like to join the paw patrol?" He asks, causing me to let out my own gasp. Me join the paw patrol? After everything I did he wants me to join the team and to be honest I want to say yes but I'm not sure after all I will have to stay here as a pup away from my parents...then again they might not like what they see what's become of their son. Not only that I need to find that cloaked figure to find out how to change back but other than that vision I haven't seen any signs of him at all so...does that mean he's gone? I take a breath in...and then out you know what I didn't care I've been having fun here in Adventure Bay and having fun with the pups and not only that I can use my strength and skills for something else other than hurting people so I come out of my thoughts and look at Ryder.

"Ryder...I accept your offer" I proclaim with a smile and he smiles back and puts the new pup tag on my collar.

"Welcome to the team Nexion" he says and the pups including Chase after coming out of their shock cheer and howl as the pup tag is placed on me and something is put over my head and onto my chest. I look to see a vest that looks like the other pup's vests but it's purple in color.

"Me and Rocky will design and build your pup house and pup pack it should take a few days but we will work on it and have it ready" he says and Rocky nods and just saying I kid you not.

It was the happiest I've ever been.

Dinner was excellent and we spent the last few hours of the day playing pup pup boogie and I was getting better not gonna lie but I still need a lot more practice to get better at the game and soon enough it is night time and all of us are tired from all the dancing we've been doing Ryder comes in with a yawn.

"Alright pups no rescues today so head to your pup houses it's time to sleep, Neo you can sleep with me tonight" he says and we nod. The pups go down the elevator and I head to Ryder's bed as he goes and changes into his pajamas and climbed into bed and I follow suit but before he does that.

"Hey Neo here" he says and hands me the arctic fox plush me and Rocky found in the boxes earlier. I grab it and hug it tightly feeling the soft fur and lay down with my little paws hugging it.

"Good night Neo" Ryder says as he lays his head down and goes to sleep.

"Night Ryder" I say back and fall asleep holding my new toy and have a very nice sleep.

**FLASH**

_I gasp and open my eyes looking around, I thought I was done with these stupid visions! But then I notice something I'm not moving and everything here is pretty bright. I hear breathing next to me and look and gasp at what or rather WHO I was looking at. There was a puppy with grey fur that was similar to Rocky's but a bit lighter than his and her fur isn't straight at all but rather it looks soft and fluffy and she has piercing hazel colored eyes focused on something but what catches my attention about her was that she was covered in mud and thorns and a bit of dried blood. Jeez what happened it was like she was….chased by...something. I gasp in realization that this was the pup those visions were from I was seeing stuff through HER eyes!_

_"Anyway the results are back and Neo….you're 100% a pup now, no trace of human DNA is left" I hear Katie's voice say from the wall next to me and look to see we are next to the pet parlor where I got my blood drawn and I see the pup's ear twitch and her face scrunches up in confusion at what Katie just said about my human DNA. I then hear the door open and see I kid you not myself walk to Marshall still stumbling a little._

_"So how was it?" I hear Marshall ask me_

_"Other than the needles it went fine...I don't like needles" I hear myself say to Marshall._

_"Don't be ashamed Neo we all have something we fear" Marshall says and the door opens and I look out what I now notice is a bush to see Marshall enter the pet parlor leaving me outside. I see myself think for a bit before running and stumbling to the beach and once I'm gone the pup stands up._

_"Human DNA...what is that girl talking about?" The pup whispers before jumping out of the bush and starts to follow me to where I think is the beach so me being the curious human turned pup I am following her as she follows me….that has to be the strangest thing I've ever said. Anyway I follow the pup to the beach and she hides out of sight by going behind some rocks and I sit next to her as she watches past me go to Zuma. We watch as I play with past Zuma and go into the shallow part...wait wasn't this when?..._

_"AHHHHHH F**KING F**K" I hear myself scream out loud and the pup jolts before covering her mouth watching me run with a crab on my tail to the point she falls over trying not to laugh out loud. Anyway we see the whole things from before happen with me getting hit by a wave to Ryder taking me back to the lookout._

_There's a big flash and I find myself outside the lookout at sunset and I see her looking through the window of the lookout so I step next to her and look inside to see Ryder put the pup tag on me and the pups all cheer for me. The pup sighs in what looks like sadness and walks back down to the bridge with her head low and I swear I saw a few tears come from her eyes._

_"Hello Nexion" I hear a low male voice say making me jump and I look to see the cloaked figure looking at me however the only thing I could see about his face was that his eyes were glowing yellow. I have only one question in my mind at that moment._

_"Who...are...you?" I ask very shocked at what I'm looking at but he doesn't respond and then says._

_"My identity is not important, Nexion. There are more important matters at the moment" he says and he sounds serious and a bit….worried?_

_"Wait a sec...were you the one causing these visions?!" I ask with my paw pointing at him but I look around to notice the vision around me seems to be...fading?_

_"Time is running out, Nexion. you need to find Bella before it's too late!" He says even more seriously as the vision fades even more also who is Bella? was that the pup that was stalking me?_

_"...will I ever become human again sir?" I ask and he puts a hand to his nonexistent chin and shrugs._

_"Save Bella and we will see...farewell Nexion" he says as the last of the vision fades away and everything around me is white but I had one thing on my mind._

_Who was Bella and why did the cloaked figure care so much_

**FLASH**

I scream as I wake up probably gathering a lot of attention and I sit there sweating from that nightmare no vision I just had.

"N-Neo whats wrong?" I hear Ryder ask me and look at him as I breath in and out to calm down and I also notice its morning.

"Ryder….remember the nightmare I had yesterday morning?" I ask and he nods but gets confused.

"Well...after that I've been getting these visions every time something happened to me, one when I pawshaked Rubble, one when Rocky asked me about if I had any friends, one when I got my first shot when I went with Marshall, one when that waved hit me on the beach with Zuma, one when Chase pinned me down and finally right now when I was sleeping" I explain to him but he seems more confused as I go down the list.

"Neo what are you saying about these?" He asks me more confused about it.

"The cloaked figure that transformed me is causing the visions he even said it himself in my dream!" I say kinda panicked but Ryder just raises an eyebrow.

"I think it was a bad dream, Neo just calm down" he rubs my head to calm me down but I wasn't even close to finished.

"But the part that scared me was that there was a pup stalking me all day" I say very scared and now that gets Ryder's attention and he snaps his head towards me.

"Wait, someone was stalking you?!" He asks a little mad that someone would stalk one of his pups.

"Yeah a female puppy who's name is Bella but she has mud, thorns and blood on her!" His eyes widen at my words and pets me to calm me down and once I'm calm enough he looks at me with a serious look.

"Neo are you 100% sure that a pup was stalking you, one that was seriously injured as well?" He asks just to make sure I'm telling the truth.

"Yes I'm absolutely and she really needs help she might hurt herself in that state she's in!" I say very worried but Ryder gives me that smile of his and pets me again.

"Don't worry Neo we will rescue Bella. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He takes out what looks like a phone of some kind and pulls the side of it and pushes the button on it that's revealed causing my pup tag to light up.

"Paw patrol to the lookout!" Ryder says and I hear his voice come from him and my pup tag and then I hear a group of voices say in unison.

"Ryder needs us!"

**Man I am so sorry for the long break this chapter just took a long time to write also I would like to thank Hindenburge on discord for being my editor and being such a bit help and also thanks for allowing me to use the new character Bella you created**

**I'll see you guys next time and remember to stay connected**


	6. Chapter 5 the wild pup

**I'm glad people are liking this story and as we know from last time Neo was being stalked by a mysterious pup named Bella who is this pup and what does she want anyway let's begin the chapter**

**I don't own paw patrol, all rights go to spin master and Nickelodeon I own Neo and my friend Hindenburg owns Bella.**

**Chapter 5 the wild pup**

I headed to the elevator from Ryders room which apparently connects to both floors I'm not sure anyway. What followed after that was a bunch of happy barks downstairs seeming to be happy that there's a mission. I join the pups in the elevator but notice we are one puppy short.

"Um guys...where's Marshall?" I ask and the dally comes through the front door.

"Wait for me guys!" He says and seems to trip over thin air and sent flying….towards US!

"Marshall look out!" The pups say and he crashes into us causing us to dogpile….hehe with him on top.

"Way to get the new pup comfy Marshall" Chase says causing the pups to burst out laughing making me look at them a bit in shock and confusion because this looks completely normal to them. The elevator starts moving up and we get up from the dogpile and I glare at Marshall who just smiles sheepishly back at me and I just roll my eyes. We make it to the paw symbol and when we continue up I notice we are dressed with Chase in the spy gear and Marshall in his medic gear from when they rescued me that day. I also notice I'm wearing the purple vest from yesterday and I feel a weight on my head and look in the glass to see a purple hard hat that electricians wear but I also notice the small light in the center of it looking very nice. We make it to the top floor and with a ding we make it with the pups jumping out with me following slowly behind them. We all line up and I take my place next to Marshall and sit up straight.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says as we all have serious looks on our faces and Ryder nods before pressing the button on his pup pad I think it's called and a screen with the symbols from the pups pup tags including mine comes down.

"Thanks for getting here quickly pups but we got a serious one, someone has been stalking Neo yesterday" he says and a cartoon me appears on the screen walking to the left while a pup silhouette follows me causing the pups to gasp and look at me concerned.

"Not only that the pup who's name is Bella according to Neo is seriously injured and if left untreated she might get even worse!" He continues and the silhouette changes to one with thorns in it and brown in some places while dripping blood.

"We need to find her and help her before her situation gets worse so for this mission I need" he looks at his pup pad and swipes across the screen and taps on it.

"Marshall, I need you to head to Katie's on stand by so we can help Bella and treat her" he says as several bits of medical supplies appear on the screen and a cartoon Katie appears on it too.

"I'm ready for ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall steps forward with a smile making me look at him, was that a thing he says or something?

"Spy Chase, I need you to use your drone so we can have a better view" Ryder says as a picture of a torpedo looking drone appears...wait he has a DRONE?!

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase says as he steps forward with that serious look on his face making me look at him, another saying?

"Zuma, I need you to search the coast line as that was one of the places she was at" Ryder says as a Cartoon hovercraft appears on the screen.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma says stepping up with a smile man these pups really love their sayings don't they?

"Skye, I need you to use your helicopter to look in the air for her," Ryder says as a cartoon helicopter appears with Skye inside it.

'Yip lets take to the Sky!" Skye says as she does a backflip wait if they have catchphrases then...why can't I?

"And last but not least Neo, your the only one who knows what Bella looks like so I want you to go with Chase to help him and Skye to know what they are looking for" he explains showing a cartoon me going with a cartoon Chase.

"Time to start a Nexion!" I announce and the pups look at me with a funny smile.

"What? my name is based on the Spanish word for connection and why can't I have a catchphrase?" I ask with a smile and the pups laugh but in a nice way.

"All right, paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says with a smile and fist in the air before running to a pole while the pups cheer and like a firefighter he goes down the pole. Marshall, Chase, Zuma, and Skye all head down what looks like a slide. Marshall trips, Chase slides down normally, Zuma dives, and Skye does a backflip. I look down the slide but get too close and fall down it. I manage to use my paws to stable myself and slide down safely and when I reach the bottom I do a front flip and land in a seat. I look to see Chase looking at me with a serious look and we share a nod before driving off with the other pups.

"Neo, what does Bella look like and where did you see her in your...visions?" Ryder's voice says, coming out of my pup tag, making me look at it.

"Well she has light grey fluffy fur like Rocky's and around Zuma's height and she has hazel eyes" I explain as simply as possible. "And she was in the bushes near the pet parlor, behind the rocks near the beach and she was looking through the lookout's window" I say and he goes silent for a few before replying.

"Zuma, look near the beach and Skye, look around the lookout and Chase and Neo look through the town" he says, a little uncomfortable that someone was that close.

"You got it Ryder," Skye says with a yip.

"on it Wyder" Zuma says with a smile.

"Me and Neo will be at the town hall Ryder. We will be able to see everything from there" Chase says and I nod in agreement and we head to the town hall and get off and Chase gets behind his vehicle and I stand next to him.

"Arf arf drone!" Chase says and a claw holding what looks like a torpedo comes out and shoots off into the air.

"Chase what's going on?" A female voice asks and I look behind me to see an adult woman with brown skin, a nice blue outfit and a purse looking at us before noticing me and then glares at me.

"Isn't that the one who hurt poor Rubble?" She asks with a glare and her purse moves a little bit as there seems to be something inside it.

"He is….but he's changed now so...Mayor Goodway meet Neo" Chase says pointing to me making me wave a little a bit nervous she looks at me closely before smiling a little.

"As long as he is sorry for what he did then I'm fine with him" she says and sits on the bench making me curious about what's in her purse.

"Anyway Neo can you control the drone to find her?" Chase asks making me a bit surprised but I nod and take control of the joystick and start flying the drone through town. I fly the drone around the pet parlor and seen Marshall and Katie talking and getting things ready for Bella. I then fly it to the beach and see Zuma in his hovercraft looking around near the Rocks but along with the drone we found nothing. I fly up and see Skye in her helicopter around the lookout with her goggles.

"Nothing yet guys" I say to Ryder and the others and they sigh but then I notice something. Behind the trash cans of the cafe there was a grey...thing behind the trash cans making me smile.

"Scratch that I think I found her guys" I say and show Chase the picture and he nods and sends it to Ryder and we hop in Chase's car and head to the cafe.

**Later**

It took a bit for the rest of the pups aside from Marshall to get here but once they did they block both ways around the cafe and me, Ryder, and Chase step forward to the trash cans and we hear growls coming from them and we look between them to see...her she has the grey fur and hazel eyes but her body….oh gosh it looked worse than the visions described. She was covered in mud and dried blood and had thorns all over her body and her claws look sharp as if they haven't been trimmed in months. Ryder reaches down to her but she swings her claws at him.

"S-stay away!" She says with that growl but she's more scared then angry right now. Ryder tries once again to reach for her but she tries to attack him again but this time with her teeth which causes the pups to gasp but Chase...oh my gosh Chase full on growled at her similar to how he growled at me when I tried to hurt Ryder. The pup or Bella if the cloaked figure said her name was looking around at us with her claws at ready but she turns her attention to me and seems very focused on me for some reason.

"Y-you….how did you know….Neo?" She says, causing my eyes to widen, how does she know my name...she must have heard Katie say it at the parlor.

"Let's just say someone told me" I say and glare mainly because she was stalking me yesterday for some reason I don't know.

"Are you Bella?" Ryder asks her while having a focused look on his face in case she tries to bite again and Bella looks shocked and takes a few steps back while growling.

"W-what how do you know my name….were you stalking me?! She asks and that makes my glare harder.

"Last I checked you were stalking me now why were you?" I ask and step closer to her and she continues to growl at me and then charges knocking me back and running away.

"Arf Arf NET!" I hear Chase shout and a sound of a machine working and then something being shot. Rubble helps me up and I thank him with a nod. We look to see Bella under a net that's held down with suction cups. She struggles and struggles but the net is stronger and is kept on the ground.

"Bella you are under arrest for stalking Neo and attempting to harm Ryder!" Chase says and Ryder comes over with a cage and after a bit of struggling we finally get her inside and place her on the back of Ryder's ATV.

"Is she safe Ryder?" I ask to make sure, her condition looked pretty bad when I saw her in my vision and in real life.

"Let's get her back to Katie's ASAP" he says seriously and I nod and jump back on Chase's vehicle with Chase following suit and the rest of the pups get on their own vehicles and we speed off to the clinic.

**Later**

We make it to the clinic and I jump out of the car and run to Ryder and he takes off his helmet, gets off, and grabs the cage and walks inside where Katie and Marshall are waiting. The rest of the pups sit in the waiting area to play while me and Ryder step towards Katie and Marshall and place the cage on the table. Marshall jumps on it and they open the cage's top part and look inside and gasp at her condition, I guess they were expecting less or something.

"W-what happened?!" Katie asks in shock but Bella stays silent not wanting to talk apparently.

"She fell off a hill, landed into a thorn bush, started bleeding and got covered in mud" I say to Katie in one sentence and she gasps with her hands to her mouth before looking at Bella with sympathy while Bella looks at me in shock….maybe saying that was a bad idea.

"I'll start treating her right away, Marshall can you help me?" She asks and the dally nods and steps closer to Bella but she bites and snarls at him causing him to step back. Katie tries the same by reaching her hand towards her but Bella swings her paw almost scratching her but like with Marshall it misses. Katie sighs and goes behind and grabs it before flipping it upside down causing Bella to fall out and into Ryder's arms. She struggles of course but Ryder puts her onto the table causing her to wince. Katie holding tweezers reaches towards her but she continues to struggle. After a few minutes of Bella struggling and Katie trying to take out the thorns she finally sighs.

"Bella please calm down" Marshall says worried as Katie gets a needle making me flinch and whimper.

"C-calm down?! you literally surrounded me!" She shouts and while she is distracted Katie sticks a needle into Bella's back leg and Bella doesn't even flinch and soon enough the shot is done.

"There we go all done" Katie says and Bella looks at her confused before noticing the needle in her hand and growls.

And now...we wait.

**20 minutes later**

It took awhile but Bella looked...odd like she kept stumbling on her own feet and she looked very drowsy. Katie picked up Bella and surprisingly she didn't struggle at all.

"Good now we can treat her" Katie says and puts Bella back down on the table and picks up the tweezers and slowly but carefully removes the thorns one by one with no struggle at all but I can tell by the look on Bella's face that she really wants to run away from here.

"And now...bath time" Katie says and picks up Bella who growls a little but it's pretty quiet from being drowsy but Katie takes her over to a tub that is already prepared in advance and places her in it, making sure her head is out of the water.

"Okay now let's make you clean!" Katie smiles and starts scrubbing Bella with a brush to get the dried blood and mud off her and it takes a bit from what I see, like it's been there awhile. But once she gets the mud and blood off Bella's fur is droopy and wet but then Katie grabs a big fluffy towel and starts drying Bella off. Then Katie takes two items a collar and a bow that are both pink in color and puts them on Bella and…

Oh my gosh

I blush at what I'm seeing. She is a fluffy grey puppy with a bow and collar she is...she is….she's so cute!...oh jeez I hope she doesn't notice.

"She's all clean Ryder however I recommend she takes it easy" Katie says as she's about to put Bella back into the cage.

"Katie wait!" Marshall says before Katie puts Bella in the cage.

"What is it Marshall?" She asks, still holding Bella so she can't run away...not that she could in her current state.

"We still need to give her a rabies shot and get her vaccinated remember?" He asks with a head tilt and Katie gasps then nods.

"Oh right one sec" she goes back and grabs 2 more needles and sticks them into the same place that she did for me causing her to wince from the pain of the needles but soon enough we are done.

"There all done, she is safe to go outside and into the lookout" Katie says with a smile and places Bella back in the cage and closes it and hands it back to Ryder.

"Just keep her in the cage or somewhere safe until the sedative wears off" she says and Ryder nods holding the cage and gestures for us to follow and all the pups including me step outside. Ryder places the cage back on his ATV and the pups get in their vehicles while I sit with Chase and we start driving back to the lookout. I decide to look around while Chase drives just to watch the buildings pass by. However while I'm looking I see two people walking on the sidewalk I gasp because I recognize the two adults….mainly because they raised me.

"Mom...dad?" I mumble as I look at them, my mom is currently in her police uniform, she has brown hair and green eyes with a smile on her face while she looks around. I know this might sound weird but my mom is beautiful! She also was the one who taught me how to defend myself and others. My dad was also strong and he also had brown hair but it was a bit darker than my mom's and he has amethyst purple eyes like mine but mine were a tiny bit darker. He was wearing his work clothes as he held my mom's hand. By the way his occupation was a contractor so he is usually traveling a lot for a lot of reasons so the fact that he's here it means it must be serious.

"Neo did you say something?" Chase asks, still looking at the road in front of him

"Oh nothing nothing Chase...just carry on" I say refocusing on the road and adjust the seat belt that's on me. Chase nods and I just let my thoughts drift off.

**One quiet drive later **

The drive was quiet but we finally made it back to the lookout. We get off the vehicles and take off our gear and head inside and Ryder places the cage with Bella in it in the corner and sits down on a beanbag chair to rest.

"That was exhausting...but good job pups" he says to us with a tired smile and we all head over to him happy but I'm still thinking about my parents. Why are they here in Adventure Bay?! Oh jeez what will happen when they find out? what will they do to me? Will they still accept me as their son?

"Neo...are you okay?" Rubble's voice brings me back to reality and I look at him. He has a worried look on his face and the other pups did too.

"I'm fine Rubble no need to worry" I say with a fake smile so he wouldn't worry which he accepts but Chase looks at me with a head tilt not really believing me. We decide to pass the time by watching Apollo the super pup which I have to admit is a nice show...or maybe my child self is liking it more. My ears perk up as I hear footsteps coming from outside. I look outside and feel my face get a few shades whiter than it already is with my fur and immediately dive under a pile of pillows completely covered so no one can see me. The lookout's front door opens and I hear two pairs off footsteps enter.

"excuse me are you Ryder?" My dad asks and I hear him step closer.

"Um I am who are you?" Ryder asks my dad and I hear the other pair of footsteps get closer to him.

"My name is Selene and this is my husband Julian. You wouldn't have seen a teenager named Nexion would you?" My mom asks, causing Ryder to gasp and so do the other pups.

"Y-yes why do you ask?" Ryder says a little surprised that someone would mention my name.

"We are his parents, we got back from Yumi's to hear that he apparently was turned into a pup" My mom says trying to hold in her laugh at that causing the pups and Ryder to gasp at the fact they are meeting my parents so soon.

"Apparently he hurt a pup and started a fight even though we told him not too" my dad continued.

"So we asked Yumi where he was and she said that Nexion was here" my mom continued after my dad.

"So have you seen him Ryder?" My dad finishes and they both wait for an answer.

"Well...yeah he's here...and he hurt one of my pups a few days ago….but he already got punished...but he does look a bit different" Ryder says but gets cut off by my dad.

"NEXION AIDEN REXAS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" My dad shouts using my full name causing my eyes to widen and I take this moment to jump out of the pillows and run to the door so I don't have to face the music of telling them all that has happened.

"Neo sit!" Ryder commands before I make it to the door causing my back legs to plop back on the ground ugh curse these doggy instincts!

"Now stay" he says calmly and I just...stay there, I want to move and get away but my instincts don't let me move at all. I look at the ground not wanting to look up at my parents. After I gain a bit of courage I look up at them to see their reaction. My mom had a look of shock on her face like she was trying to comprehend what she is looking at. My dad has a clearly confused look and rubs his eyes trying not to believe what he's seeing. They know they are looking at their son by the fact Ryder said my nickname and my purple eyes.

"Neo….is that you?" My dad finally says after looking at me for a few seconds and I just close my eyes and nod my head hearing them both gasp at my gesture. Ryder can tell this was going to be a personal moment and turns to the pups.

"Pups go play while I talk to Neo's parents, Neo you stay here" he says and the pups look confused but nod and head out the door, Chase looks reluctant to leave Ryder but nods and heads outside as well. There is an awkward silence between the 4 of us and it's really making me worried and stressed, this felt like the principle meeting all over again.

"Neo here" Ryder says, getting my attention and placing a bone right in front of me. I look closer at it to see its made of rubber. I shake my head not wanting to act like a dog in front of my parents mainly because it's embarrassing and I want to show I'm still me

But I was so stressed

I grab the bone in my mouth and bite on it causing it to squeak causing my parents to look at me in confusion but I blush and bite the bone slowly not caring.

"Okay….first things first….did Neo do anything bad because of his behavior?" My dad asks causing me to go pale but I knew it needed to be said.

"Mom dad" they turn to me and notice my head is lowered and just by that gesture they knew something happened.

"Neo...what did you do?" My dad asks sternly tapping his foot with his arms crossed looking more intimidating.

"I….I...I whipped a pup, bit a child, got put into a cage, insulted one of the pups, fought with a police pup, and finally taught one pup a new word and because of hurting a pup with a whip I got turned into one" I say in one sentence and then breath in and out very stressed to the point the bone isn't helping me anymore and I feel a few tears come out of my eyes. Ryder must have sensed my stress and I feel him reach over and pick me up, set me on his lap and starts petting me head making me calm down.

"However...Neo has done some good things these last few days…..he fixed our video game, he joined the paw patrol, and helped save Bella" Ryder says, still petting me. My parents look at me what looks to be in disbelief wondering if I'm the same person but then they get confused.

"Um...who is Bella?" My mom asks and Ryder points to the cage in the corner and they look to see the puppy who is sleeping because of the sedative.

"Aww she's so cute!" My mom says and goes over to get a better look at the puppy. My dad however looks at Ryder confused.

"Paw patrol?" My dad asks confused and Ryder's eyes light up and he smiles.

"We are the ones who help people if they are in trouble in Adventure Bay" Ryder then looks at me with a smile.

"And Neo is our newest member, he is the electrician" Ryder says and gives me a head pat making me smile. My dad looks at me and nods in approval.

"Looks like your using your strength and skills for something else son" my dad says with a smile on his face. Ryder notices my mom looking at Bella closely and seems to know what she wants as he stands up and puts me down, goes to the cage and opens it picking the sleeping puppy up and places her into my mom's arms allowing her to pet the sleeping puppy. As my dad does the same to get a closer look at Bella I look at one of the windows to see Chase's head looking through it. Once he sees me staring at him he gasps and falls over. It pips my interest and I go outside to see a pile of a German Shepard, a Dalmatian, and a chocolate Labrador.

"See anything Chase?" Marshall asks with his belly flat on the ground.

"I saw a mix breed staring at me" Chase says as he gets up after dusting himself off before getting back up.

"Neo who are those two exactly?" Marshall asks confused and Chase and Zuma nod waiting for an answer.

"...that's my mom and dad" I say after a few seconds and their eyes widen and we then see Rocky, Rubble, and Skye with their eyes widened as well.

"Why are they here Neo?" Chase asks and the other pups sit down waiting for an answer as well so I just sigh and sit down as well.

"As for why they are here I guess they wanted to see how I was doing" I say to them and they nod.

"My mom is a police officer and my dad is a contractor" I say and Chase's eyes widen and smiles.

"Your mom is a police officer?!" He says loudly and the other pups look at him with knowing looks and then back to me.

"...my mom is mainly known for taking a gang group of 20 down by herself...and half of them were armed" I say as the memories come back. About 2 years ago my mom was called to deal with a hostage situation however the group was able to separate her from the rest of the force and gang up on her and half of them were armed. However with amazing agility and strength she was able to dodge the bullets and take out the gang members!

"Wait...Chief Rexas is your mom?!" Chase says loudly, making us all jump at the volume and once again look at him.

"Yes she is" a male voice says and we look to see my dad and Ryder coming towards us and dad looks very confused at what he's seeing.

"Are...are those pups talking?!" Dad asks in shock similar to how I was surprised when I heard about talking pups and to be honest I can't blame him.

"Yep they are, Julian meet the paw patrol!" Ryder says pointing to the pups

"Marshall" dad laughs a little at his bark and silliness.

"Rubble" he goes aww at the cute bulldog.

"Chase" he nods at Chase seeing the police symbol on his puptag.

"Rocky" he pets Rocky when Rocky scratches his own ear.

"Zuma" he again goes aww at the Labrador.

"Skye" she does a backflip causing him to laugh.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you" dad says going up to each of them and giving their heads a scratch. Meanwhile I go inside the lookout to see my mom petting Bella who is currently on a dog bed sleeping soundly, I guess the sedative lasts a long time. However before I could move I feel a pair of hands pick me up and I look up to see my mom holding me, giving me a hug normally this would make me feel small and weak but this is my mom so I don't mind.

"So Neo how does it feel to be a puppy?" I look at her for asking that but knowing her it makes sense. One of her tasks is to train police dogs so she has to spend a lot of time on them.

"Well its very strange I mean I have these new instincts that are pretty much commanding me and speaking of that as you saw earlier I obey commands like a normal pup would to their owner which would be Ryder by the way" I explain in detail for her and she seems to get more excited the more I talk about it.

"But I will admit it has been fun being a pup playing with a ball, running, oh and playing with the other pups!" I get more excited mainly because of my puppy instincts acting up.

"Also Nexion….you've been acting a bit different….is something wrong?" She asks me worried and I freeze and realize how I'm acting like a puppy again.

"Well...ever since I became a pup I've been acting like a child each day like my emotions are more crazy, I get scared easier, I get mad easier and I get happier at the simplest of things it feels extremely weird!" I say a little nervous and my mom looks a bit surprised that I'm scared since I showed no fear every time I'm around her.

"Will you be okay Neo?" She asks concerned for me mentally since I was more emotional now and are more prone to having a meltdown.

"I'll….I'll be fine mommy don't worry" I say with a child like voice which catches me off guard and the fact I called her "mommy" I haven't called her that since I was a kid. I'm once again caught off when she gives me a hug rubbing my back.

"There there….mommy's here" my mom says comforting me and I have a feeling it's a cute sight however I don't resist and hug back nuzzling her with a smile on my face while tears of joy go down my cheeks I didn't care if I was a pup now I still had my parents and I'm as happy as I can be!

"Yawn….what….what happened?" A young female voice says as we look to see Bella slowly waking up and looking around and notice that she is on the dog bed and not in the cage from earlier and also I got a good look at her claws and...oh my goodness her claws are very very long!

"Hello there...Bella was it?" My mom asks the little puppy as said puppy backs away in fear at the sight of us very scared and I can't blame her I mean from what I seen in the visions she has every right to be scared. The front door opens and we look to see Ryder enter the building and he sees her.

"Oh hey there Bella glad you are awake" Ryder says with a friendly smile and steps in between me and mom and lowers himself to not seem threatening but I don't think its working as she backs away even more in fear.

"P-please go away!" Bella whimpers and goes back even more and Ryder notices her long claws.

"Hey your claws...they really need trimmed" Ryder says seriously before going closer to Bella causing her to back away more and more away before he pounces on her picking her up causing her to struggle but Ryder pets her head.

"Shh shhh its okay Bella you are safe now...there are no things that can hurt you now" Ryder says holding her tightly not letting go. My mom takes the chance and opens her purse and takes out some nail clippers and starts clipping Bella's nails gently but quickly, I've been to her work to bring your child to work day and she apparently keeps them on her when she needs to treat the pups at her job. It. Takes her a bit but she manages to trim the little pup's nails and once she finishes Ryder places Bella back on the floor and Bella takes this moment to run into the corner and cover her eyes shaking like a leaf wanting us to go away. Ryder looks at mom and shrugs not sure what to do and my mom does the same after all she never dealt with a talking puppy before. Since mom and Ryder aren't sure what to do I step up but head to what looks like a treat dispenser and get a treat for me and a treat for Bella. I hold one treat in my mouth and one on my head and walk slowly towards Bella and eat my treat while pushing the other towards her.

"Hello there" I say gently and push the treat towards her a bit more, getting her attention. She removes her paws from her eyes and looks at the treat in front of her before looking at me confused, probably wondering why I'm giving her a treat after what she did, she stalked me, tried to hurt people, the list goes on.

"W-what do you want?" She asks scared as she eats the treat probably expecting me to attack her for what she did.

"You already been through a lot" was my response not wanting to hurt her more or traumatize her more than she already is but then I wonder what made that cloaked figure save her and why did he ask me to do it? She doesn't say anything but she lays down and rests and so do I. I decide to pass the time by watching tv and that Apollo show again, I hear paw steps next to me and look to see Rubble sit next to me with a big grin on his face as he nuzzles up next to me

I swear this pup is so cute

**Bella's POV **

This had to be the worst day ever first I struggle to find food or clean off, second I find an interesting pup that literally makes no sense by what he's saying, and finally the same pup and his friends find me and literally take me back to their base against my will...and that girl gave me this stupid pink bow and collar I. Hate. PINK! Anyway the pup who I think was named Neo goes and watches what I think they call a tv with that bulldog. Ugh not only that I felt so tired after being sedated oh god that strange and not only that they have the nerve to put me in a cage and let me lay there while they did who knows what I swear it makes me feel like shoving a sword up my a-

"So...your Bella right?" A voice interrupts my mental rant and I look to see the boy who I think is named Ryder by what the other pups have been saying.

"Come upstairs with me, we need to talk" he says with a low voice before going to the elevator I think that's what its called and gestures me to follow but I don't move from my spot and just growl at him. I feel something tap my shoulder and look to see the German Shepard with a leash in his mouth causing me to go pale...with no other choice I run to the elevator with the Shepard behind me probably to make sure I don't run away again. We go up the elevator and step out and the German Shepard pushes me forward.

"Chase be gentle with her and no pushing" Ryder says and the Shepard who is named Chase sighs and backs away but stands at the elevator, good thing too as he was giving me that look but after a nod from Ryder he comes over and puts the leash on me and I notice it's kind of a short one though.

"Now then Bella, care to tell me why you were stalking one of my pups?" Ryder asks me with a stern look like he was lecturing a kid when they have their hand in a candy jar.

"I...I was curious about him that's all" I say a bit nervously wondering why he wanted to know about that.

"And why were you so curious about him?" He continues with a raised eyebrow and I was starting to sweat a little.

"T-t-the human DNA the girl mentioned why would he have that he's a dang pup?!" I say a little bit mad causing Chase to growl at me raising my voice at his owner as I look at Chase to growl at him I notice a book on the table. It was a book about mechanical engineering from what the side of the book says. I try to go to it but the leash keeps me from going to it.

"I see your interested in that book Bella" Ryder says and I look at him giving a nod even though I lived in the forest I always had an interest in electronics as I never really heard about them and wanted to learn more.

"Tell you what...I'll give you the book but you must listen to what I say, don't disobey and not fight the other pups, do we have a deal?" He asks with that stern look on his face and I look at Chase, he was blocking the elevator so that eliminated an escape attempt from there. There was also what looks like a slide I think but with the leash on, that might make it difficult to even try to do that so I growl but then lower my head looking away and nod reluctantly and he seems satisfied with my answer.

"Chase you may go now" he says and Chase while looking a bit confused nods and goes down the elevator to where the others were and Ryder takes the leash and walks me over to the table and picks up the book and sets it in front of me while opening it to the first page. Due to reading labels on stolen food and other supplies from stealing from campers so I knew how to read a bit. We read the book and I'm guessing Ryder thought I would get bored of it eventually but to be honest I didn't get bored of it and even though he was a human the things I don't like at all it was pretty interesting although the leash was pretty annoying and a bit itchy on my neck but there was another itch that I hated and felt uncomfortable about and that was the one on my head that stupid PINK bow was still on my head and it would be fine but it was the fact that it was pink that was annoying me I. Hate. PINK!

"Can you take this stupid bow off its getting annoying" I say with a groan I would prefer a black bow as black is a nice color.

"Hmm sorry Bella but that bow stays on" Ryder says shaking his head causing me to glare at him.

"But why not it looks weird and feels stupid!" I say at him a bit mad at his words.

"Consider it a punishment for your actions towards one of my pups" he says sternly at me, he seems to be protective for his pups is this how dog owners are with their pets or is it just Ryder but either way it was kinda surprised to see a kid be this mad at someone who hurted his pup but hey kids are sensitive.

"Anyway Bella it's time for training, if you're gonna stay here you need to be trained" I look at him like he's crazy.

"But why do I need to be trained?" I ask him with a head tilt and he sighs.

"Because we can't have you go and attack everyone who wants to talk to you" he says slowly looking like he's getting annoyed with me but then he goes to one of the...things with treats in them and grabs a box of treats and shakes it.

"If your a good pup ill give you some of these treats" he says shaking the box of treats and I just give him a look that says 'really?'.

"Nice try but unlike your pets I can resist the scent of those things" I says turning my head away from him and the box of treats not wanting them he puts it back and thinks for a few probably trying to figure out what I would like but hehe good luck with that! However as I laugh to myself I smell something, something tasty,something savory, I follow my nose to a cabinet and open it looking inside and I gasp in aww at the thing I am seeing.

A jar of peanut butter

I haven't had this in a super SUPER long time and that was when I stole a bit from a camper and ever since then I've been wanting more...even though I got sick afterwards I didn't care it tasted amazing! However before I could get to it Ryder snatches it away and looks over it but then his eyes widen in realization and he smiles.

"Tell you what Bella if you behave I'll let you have a taste of peanut butter" he offers and normally I would say no but I wanted peanut butter so I nod pretty fast and he seems satisfied and holds the jar in his hand ready to apparently 'train' me

This should be fun

"Bella sit!" he starts off and with the thought of the peanut butter in his hand I sit down.

"Now come!" he says and I walk over to him.

"Now stay!' He says and I stop dead in my tracks before realizing what's happening, he's trying to control me! Oh ho no he won't control me I'm not one of his pets.

"Oh no you are not making me listen to you Ryder in fact I would rather have a knife shoved up my-"

"Bella quiet" he says cutting me off and my mouth closes while I'm still talking causing me to talk with my mouth closed and it would be funny but it's clearly not for me!

"That's it for now here you go" Ryder says as he takes a spoon full of the peanut butter and holds it out to me and I waste no time in eating it. Man it tastes amazing as it did when I first ate it.

"Okay now then let's see what the pups are doing" he says and takes the leash and goes to the elevator with me and goes down it and when the doors open we see that all the pups are gathered watching TV of some sort of pup superhero show.

"Hey Neo you enjoying the show?" Ryder asks him and the apparently human turned pup turns to him and smiles.

"Yeah this show is amazing. I can see why Rubble likes it so much!" He says excited and goes back to watching the show. Ryder ties the leash to the counter and goes over to them to watch the show with them and...I don't know why but I feel something weird when I look at them seeing how close they are currently Ryder places Neo on his lap and starts rubbing his belly and Neo practically melted into a puddle with his tongue out. He and the pups looked like they were having fin but….I wasn't I then felt something that made me almost cry but I kept my thoughts straight not only did I felt alone.

I felt jealous of them

**Neo's POV**

I have to say I can see why dogs like being petted so much I mean get the right spot and they basically turn into a puddle in your arms and that was what I was feeling right now as Ryder rubbed my belly and I felt my tongue come out of my mouth and start panting it felt so good! Anyway after petting me Ryder sets me down next to Chase and the Shepard looks at me.

"So...Neo...how does it feel to be a pup so far?" Chase asks a bit hesitant I think because of what I did but it seems like he is genuinely curious about me which I have to admit is a first from him.

"Well I feel more free as a dog and I can run faster not only that...I actually have friends now" I say with a small blush at my words and it is the truth I feel much more free and I'm having more fun as a pup than when I was human. Chase looks a bit surprised at my words but I kid you not smiles at me before looking back at the tv.

That was the first time I seen him smile.

"Hey Neo...where are your parents...I don't see them" Ryder asks me looking around for them.

"Oh my dad has some work he needs to do but my mom and him are staying at a hotel for the night" I explain to him, they trust Ryder so they thought I could stay here for a bit even though I'm already staying here but I nodded anyway.

"Oh got it' Ryder says and we watch tv for awhile but I notice Bella looking at it as well. but notice that she looks kinda lonely so after thinking for a bit I look up at Ryder.

"Hey Ryder...can Bella be with us?" I ask him looking at Bella and she looks a bit surprised by what I asked my owner. Ryder looks at me but then smiles and heads over to Bella to pick her up however what happens next is something we never expected to happen.

Bella bit Ryder...hard

Me and the pups gasp at what's happened.

Marshall looks shocked

Rubble is whimpering in fear

Rocky is growling

Zuma is scared

Skye is growling

And Chase….I thought when he was mad at me he was at his peak but now...it looked like he was gonna rip someone's jaw off and I swear it looked like his eyes were red for a moment before letting out a very deep and loud growl at her. I look and see him Charge at Bella with more anger in his face than I have ever seen in a dog however before he can push Bella to the floor a hand grabs him by the collar to stop him from moving and he looks to see Ryder with a stern look on his face.

"Chase you're being a bad boy" Ryder says with absolute disappointment in his voice and that makes Chase look down at the floor in shame. I guess the one thing a pup doesn't want to hear is that they are a bad boy….why does thinking of that make me feel uncomfortable and sad? Anyway Ryder puts Chase down and Chase being the obedient puppy he is sits down looking at the floor. Ryder picks up Bella who looks scared by what she just did and puts her in a cage...or at least try to as she kept struggling in Ryder's grip however due to her size she was easily put back in the cage. She heads to the cage door and pushes against it trying to get out but fails and she just whimpers in the cage.

"Now stay there and think about what you have done" Ryder says and rubs his hand that has a bite mark on it however it doesn't look that bad...after all small pups have small teeth. Marshall being the medic he is goes over to him to see the damage and I'm sitting there in shock, why did she bite Ryder I mean he didn't do a thing to her so why? While the pups watch TV and Marshall finishes up and joins them, I take this moment to go up to the cage and speak with the guilty pup in question. She looks at me and growls.

"What do you want?" She says to me and I just look at her with an emotionless look on my face.

"Why did you bite my owner?" I growl at her back after all, Ryder did nothing so why?

"Well excuse me for going by instincts that I got from a place where everything wants to hurt you!" She shouts at me and my eyes widen a little but then she seems to growl louder at me.

"This is all your FAULT!" She screams at me and my mouth drops open before I glare.

"Me, how is it my fault?!" I shout at her wondering why she would blame this on me.

"If you would have let me be I wouldn't have to deal with all of this!" She shouts back and my glare turns harder.

"First off you decided to follow me and second if it weren't for me you would have DIED!" I scream at her and a hand gets in front of me and pulls me back.

"Okay Neo you can stop" Ryder says sternly and I look at him and nod not wanting to annoy him I step away from the cage. Bella though looks shocked at my words probably expecting something else to happen or me to hurt her I guess but then again she was in the forest her whole life.

"Neo please calm down" a voice says worried and I look to see Skye looking at me worried and I just growl louder.

"SHUT UP SKYE" I shout at her and she looks at me in shock before she whimpers a little and...well I'm sure you can guess who had the biggest reaction.

"...Nexion" Chase says with a extremely low voice then before "I thought you said you weren't gonna do that again" he growls and steps closer to me and then I realize what I just did.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't realize what I did" I whimper out and Chase looks like he wants to bite me real bad before slamming his paws on the ground and walks to the beanbag chair and sits down. I just awkwardly go to another one that's as far away from him as possible before focusing my attention at the tv.

**A few hours later**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to say. I stayed in that cage for a while even though it was a few hours it felt like forever. But Neo's words kept echoing in my head.

"_First off you decided to follow me and second if it weren't for me you would have DIED!" _Those words kept repeating themselves in my head like a song that's stuck in your head but I keep trying to make it stop but they won't and its driving me crazy. I look and see the team watching that show again even though Neo was being lectured at the same time but there was one thing on my mind and that was.

That pup was right but there was more to him then it seemed.

**Neo's POV **

Just saying it felt bad getting lectured again after what happened these few days but I was getting use to being lectured.

"Neo that was completely unacceptable yelling at Skye like that" he says with a stern look on his face and I just look away not meeting his eyes.

"I know" I say with my head down to the floor.

"Neo….tomorrow you are gonna apologize to Skye and tonight you are going to bed early" he says making my jaw drop, bed early that's a horrible thing to do.

"Now go to my room for bed" he says and with a whimper I go up the elevator and into Ryder's room and that made me realize, I need to rely on him a lot as a pup I mean it makes sense but still. I make it to the room and climb on the bed, I look outside to see its sunset but due to my punishment I lay down and go to sleep on the bed but there was one thing I knew

Tomorrow is another day

**Man sorry for a long time but I finally got this chapter finished I hope you like it and it's gonna get a lot better from here**

**Till next time and remember to stay connected**


End file.
